Behind Closed Doors
by MidnightRosebud
Summary: Syaoran's perfect life takes a tail spin when he starts falling for his wife's new assistant. When the lights go up will he confront the reality behind the lies? Or more importantly, will he survive the encounter?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **Whee! o To kick off a new year I thought I'd start with another CardCaptor Sakura fanfiction. I've actually had this idea swimming around in my head for almost…two years? –Wow- Hard to believe it's been that long. Anyways, I've also had a friend request that I finally put this up. So without further ado, I dedicate "Behind Closed Doors" to you Lourdes! Enjoy the Prologue. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

_Disclaimer: I will only do this once for the entire fanfic, I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, or any of its characters. But I do claim the right to my own story/plot and her characters.

* * *

_

_**Behind Closed** **Doors**_

** Prologue**

Her heart hammered in her chest. _Is this really the right thing to do? It's for his own good, but…I don't think I can stand to put him through anymore. _

He swayed slightly in his seat, his intense amber eyes as unfocused as ever. "Did you know that when I first met her, I couldn't stand her?" His voice slurred from the alcohol intoxicating his system. "There was always something…mysterious about her that I could never quite put my finger on, but then I fell in love with her. I mean, who wouldn't? Just look at her!"

Sakura's heart squeezed painfully, but she pushed her feelings aside. _Just concentrate on the mission. You __**have**__ to find out anything you can, and this is the perfect opportunity._ _Don't mess this up! This may be you're only chance!_

He sighed in admiration at some image in his head, Sakura could only assume that it was one of _her_. "She had the looks, the smarts, everything. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world when I proposed and she agreed. Her smile just dazzled me! Our wedding was the stuff of legends; it was so highly publicized, every newspaper and magazine had our pictures in it. Together we had three of the best kids ever."

"Yes," she agreed softly. "Those three are certainly something else. I can see why you are so proud of them."

"Exactly!" He agreed enthusiastically. "I love those three so much! They're great kids." A frown crossed his face. "But, you know, I get the feeling sometimes that they don't like their mother very much. They're always so perfectly polite when they're around her, if they're around her at all."

A dark look crossed Sakura's face. "I'll bet they are," she murmured to herself quietly.

He didn't hear her.

He leaned closer to her; they're proximity was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She tried to fight back her blush as her heart began to thump almost painfully behind her ribcage. She sifted in her seat on the couch, deeper into the cushions to try and put some distance between them.

"You want to know something, though? They really seem to like you. You're almost like a mother to them."

Sakura's blush deepened. _It's for the good of the mission. It's for the good of the mission. It's for the good of the mission._ She repeated to her racing heart.

_Please, don't make me feel any guiltier than I already do._ She pleaded toward him silently.

"And you want to know something else?" He leaned even closer, and she couldn't back up any further. His eyes locked with hers, and he stared at her intently. "Sometimes I think that I like you more than I do my wife."

She felt split in half, one part horror at what she had done, and one part elation. _It's just the alcohol and drug talking! Remember that! In the morning he won't even remember this. Ignore it._ Her mind tried its hardest to control her heart, but it continued to float on cloud nine. _He likes me! He likes __**me.**_

In the next moment his lips pressed softly against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, and her breath hitched somewhere in the back of her throat. She knew she should stop him. That if he ever knew about this, it would crush him to know that he had been 'unfaithful' to his wife even by the tiniest degree, but she couldn't get her body to respond.

He made the decision for her, however, by collapsing in her lap, fast asleep. She sat absolutely still hardly daring to breathe. Tears filled her eyes. _What have I __**done?**_ Tears raced each other down her face, as she bit her fist to keep herself silent.

His deep breathing tickled her thigh on each exhale, and she shakily threaded her fingers through his thick dark hair. "You deserve so much better," she whispered to the near silent room before easing herself out from under his weight. She gently laid him on a pillow from the end of the couch instead, and draped the thin blanket that lay hanging across the couch's back over his prone, sleeping form. She watched him for a moment before placing a gentle kiss of her own on his forehead.

Then she disappeared into the shadows, and stole out of the room before the sobs could overtake her. Her mind screamed at her for what _she_ had done, her heart raced in ecstasy from what _he_ had done, and her fists clenched in rage for what his _wife_ had done and was still doing.

_This has to end. _

_**Now.**_


	2. Sweet Revenge

**Author's Notes: **I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that four of you had already favorite-d this story at its prologue! I was truly astounded, and completely touched by all the reviews that all of you left. Thank you for the encouragement. I'm really excited about writing this story. So, onto Chapter One! Enjoy! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

**_Behind Closed Doors_**

**Chapter One: Sweet Revenge**

"Arrgh!" A scream of frustration broke through the air of a group of chattering women. "I can't _believe_ that woman!"

Four pairs of eyes turned in their seats at their individual desks in a spacious, clean, glossy office.

"What happened to you Chiharu?" A shoulder-length wavy brown haired young woman asked.

"I told you Rika! It's that _woman_! She must have done this! I _know_ she did!"

"What has she done this time?" A shoulder-length, straight dark-brown haired woman with glasses asked.

"It's that Li woman, Naoko! She fired Takashi!"

A sound of shock went around the room, before a woman with waist-length curly hair broke the echoing silence. "Oh, Chiharu. I'm so sorry to hear that. Takashi-kun must feel terrible."

"Thanks, Tomoyo," Chiharu sighed. "He's pretty upset right now."

"Especially with that baby of yours coming," the last and final voice of a short, honey-colored haired woman added.

Chiharu absently rubbed the five-month-old bulge that was beginning to show under her shirt. "Sakura, what am I going to do?"

Sakura's brows knitted together. "As far as I knew, Ava pays us enough to cover for his loss until Takashi-kun can find a new job, right?"

"I guess you're right," Chiharu grumbled. "But that's beside the point! Takashi was only fired because of that Li woman!"

"Who? Do you mean Li Marlene?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes!"

"How is it her fault?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Chiharu suspects something about her, but no one has ever been able to find anything concrete," Rika answered.

"Interesting," Naoko commented to herself. "But, as fascinating as Chiharu's theories might be, I think she may be channeling a bit of Takashi-kun's personality."

"What was that?" Chiharu's glare shot across the room.

Everyone in the room broke out into peals of laughter until a giant white screen began to descend from the ceiling against the far wall. All five girls immediately focused their attention on it when the screen turned black.

"Good morning Ladies," an androgynous voice filtered out through its speakers.

"Good morning Sir & Madam" all five women answered in unison.

"We have an interesting mission for you today," another genderless voice started, straight to business. "A very powerful family has come to us, asking for our aid. One of you will be going undercover as a new office secretary and a cleaning maid, should you choose to accept."

"Two identities at one time?" Naoko remarked. "That would be fun."

"Who is the family that requested us? And who exactly are we investigating?" Chiharu questioned.

"A woman by the name of Taizen Meiling. She has asked us to investigate the circumstances surrounding her cousin, Li Syaoran's life. Specifically his wife Li Marlene."

Naoko's fingers were already flying across the keyboard in front of her, keying in specific words to dig up more information, before the screen had finished speaking.

"Taizen Meiling, formerly Li Meiling, twenty nine-years old. She is married to Taizen Kai, also twenty-nine years old, whom is making quite a name for himself as a physician. Together they have one daughter, Taizen Raelin, nine years old," Naoko informed the group in greater detail.

Rika had already pulled up the remaining information. "Li Syaoran, twenty-nine years old, owns one of the largest companies in the nation. He helped to create it from the ground up, and it has made him very rich and very powerful. He married his wife, Li Marlene, also twenty-nine years old, when they were both at the age of seventeen. Li Marlene works with her husband as his secretary. Together they have had three kids, oldest daughter Kerri, twelve years old, middle child and only son Nathan, eight years old, and youngest daughter Aria, four years old."

"From what I've heard, they seem like the picture perfect family," Sakura commented as she tapped her chin in thought. "At least, that's the way the media displays them. Do you know anything Tomoyo? Since Eriol-kun works there and is on friendly terms with them?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Every time I ask him about work, he changes the subject, but he has only ever had good things to say about Li-kun. Eriol says that he has always been a kind and compassionate person in private, although he puts up a sterner front for his company in public. And as far as I know, Li-kun has always been dedicated to his family, and has never tolerated anything bad to be said about them, particularly his wife."

"So what's the catch?" Sakura asked the screen.

"The client, Taizen Meiling, will provide further information upon her arrival should you choose to accept the request. However, Ava has been keeping an eye on the company as employees have either been fired or quit out of the blue for no discernible reason. With the company as powerful and influential as it is, tabs have been kept on it. Will you accept the job?" The neutral voice asked.

"We _have_ to take it!" Chiharu immediately put in. "Please! This is our chance! Please!" She looked at the remaining four women with pleading eyes. "For Takashi's sake? For my sake? For my own personal revenge? For my unborn child's sake?"

The women rolled their eyes, but couldn't help but crack a grin in the process. "Alright, alright. We'll take it," they agreed.

"Yes! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Chiharu ran over to wrap each of them in a hug.

"Thank you," Ava's unknown leaders accepted. "More information shall be sent to you right away, and when you have chosen the agent to go undercover, please buzz Taizen Meiling in. She is waiting in the downstairs lobby." The screen flickered, went blank, and then began to draw itself back up into the ceiling. The women watched it leave.

"So…? Anyone have any new ideas over who 'Sir' and 'Madam' are yet?" Chiharu voiced aloud.

"Nope," everyone responded at once.

"_No one_ knows who they are," Sakura continued. "Those two have been running Ava since before even the oldest, retired members can remember. No one knows how old he or she are, what they look like, or what their purpose is exactly, but their members trust them unflinchingly, and their clients know the job will be done correctly and efficiently… All right. Down to business. So who's going undercover?"

"I would if I could," Chiharu kicked the gray-carpeted ground. "But Takashi is treating me like glass right now, and would absolutely freak if I accepted it. And since he was a former employee, they would recognize me with this," she pointed at her belly.

"Count me out too," Tomoyo chimed in. "Eriol still works there, and I don't want to compromise anything. Plus, our wedding is right around the corner, and there is still so much to plan."

"I'm still exhausted from the last mission," Naoko chimed in. "I'm just doing desk work this time around. Why don't you take it Sakura?"

"Me? Sure, if that's alright with you Rika." Sakura looked over at Rika to see her smiling.

"That's all right with me, I would like some extra time to help Chale study," she answered.

"Studying as hard as usual to get into high-school, huh?" Chiharu asked.

"Yep," Rika beamed, pride radiating from her everywhere.

"Sounds good," Sakura slapped her hands together in confirmation. "I'll do it then. Naoko, pull up the information, please."

"Sakura, you shall be going undercover as Warai Miko, Li Marlene's assistant. You're other identity is Seawall Terese; she's a foreigner from Europe, working as an after-hours cleaning maid, and to top it all off, she's deaf. Time to brush up on your sign language Sakura," Naoko smirked.

"Ha ha," Sakura laughed dryly. "If that's all there is to it, let in our client."

Tomoyo nodded and pressed a button on the phone next to her. "Mika-san? Please send Taizen Meiling-san up please."

"Can I join you?" Mika's eager voice asked.

Tomoyo smiled. "Come on up."

"Yesss," they heard the excited girl say before the call with disconnected.

"Have fun Sakura-chan," Tomoyo waved. "We'll be watching you on the screen. Oh! And be sure to wear your outfit as Miko! I already have something picked out for you in compartment A-453."

"Thanks," Sakura said as she headed out the side door, and into another room that looked like it was something out of a costume room in the back of a theatre. Wigs, make-up and a vast array of outfits were organized throughout the entire room.

She walked right over to a side hall that contained rows upon rows of separate compartments; preset identities created by Tomoyo to fit any occasion. Only she knew exactly what was in each one.

Sakura located A-453 and pulled open the latch to reveal a curly brown wig, dark brown contacts, and glasses. The outfit was a simple gray-silk dress suit complete with plain black half-inch heels. She thanked Tomoyo silently again before changing into Warai Miko back in the other room.

She checked herself once before heading out a door set on the opposite wall, and into an empty hallway that echoed with the sound of her shoes. Multiple doors lined the walls, and Sakura stopped in front of the third one on her right. She straightened her knee-length skirt once more before entering through the door.

The other side looked like a simple corner office; one window taking up the entire wall on her left, in front of it sat a wooden desk and chair. Sakura took her seat, and played with the earphone in her right ear while she waited. "Can you hear me okay?" She asked the room.

A dreamy sigh was heard on the other end. "Sakura-chan you look absolutely adorable," Tomoyo's voice rang in as clear as if she was standing right next to her.

Sakura smiled at her friend's reaction. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

A few moments later the door opened and Sakura saw two people before her. The first, leading in the client, was sixteen-year-old Kinomoto Mika, Sakura's older brother Touya and his wife Kaho's only daughter.

She had been born when Sakura was only thirteen, but the young teenager already looked like her mother, except for her father's dark brown eyes. She had only started a few months ago, but she was already making a name for herself in Ava, unbeknownst to her parents of course.

Mika could find any information on anyone, hack into any system known to man, and she wouldn't stop until she was satisfied that she had done her best and covered her tracks.

Touya and Kaho believed her to be Sakura's office assistant in a temp job.

Right behind the eager-eyed girl came the client, Taizen Meiling. Her long, black hair, and startling ruby-colored eyes instantly caught Sakura's attention. "Good morning Taizen-san," Sakura greeted. "Please sit down." She indicated the pair of chairs in front of her desk.

"Thank you," Meiling sat down, and Mika sat in the corner with a clipboard and pen, ready for note taking.

"My name is Warai Miko, I will be the agent for your contract with Ava. I have heard the initial proposition from my employers," Sakura started. "Could you please explain to me what exactly I will be looking for?"

Meiling glanced around warily. "Are you sure this place is secure?"

"You are in one of the safest buildings in the world. Please, go ahead," Sakura assured her.

"I would like you to help me. Well, more my cousin than me, but I am the one hiring you so I suppose it adds up to the same thing," Meiling began.

"She's rambling," Naoko's voice sounded in Sakura's ear.

"She's probably scared," Rika commented.

"You don't have to be nervous," Sakura smiled gently at the young woman before her. "Every and anything you say here is strictly confidential. No one out side of this building will know why you were here."

Meiling drew in a deep breath. "Sorry, it's just that I've had to deal with this alone, outside of my family that is, for so long that I'm a bit paranoid."

"Paranoid?" Chiharu's voice sounded confused. "What? Is someone out to get her?"

"Is someone watching you?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of," Meiling looked down at her hands in her lap for a moment. "You see…it's my cousin Syaoran."

"Your cousin is having you watched?"

"No! No, nothing like that," Meiling hurriedly corrected Sakura. "It's his _wife_ Marlene. She's, well, you see…"

"A lying, backstabbing b-"

"Chiharu!" Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo's voices quickly silenced their irritated friend, and Sakura schooled her face to remain neutral.

"I cannot help you unless I know what the problem is," Sakura pointed out kindly.

"Sorry. It's just that I've been bottling this up for over ten years…" she took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

_Ten __**years**?_ Sakura frowned internally. _And she's just coming to us now? From what Chiharu says, this Li Marlene has been creating subtle problems for years. Not that any of that has ever been able to be confirmed, of course._

"Okay. I've never liked Marlene. From the moment I first met her," Meiling began. "There was just…something about her. Something I couldn't put my finger on at first, but it dug at me like a splinter on my finger that I could never find." She scowled. "I tried to tell Syaoran that something was…off about her, but he wouldn't here a word. Not even from me.

"They were married a year, it was just after Kerri, their first daughter, was born when I discovered her cheating on him with someone else. Some guy she had met a bar." A dark look flashed across Meiling's face. "Of course I confronted her on it right away, I was completely appalled, but she burst out into tears. She apologized profusely and begged me not to say anything to my cousin. She promised she would never do it again, that she loved Syaoran too much to hurt him.

"We were only eighteen at the time, so I took into account of her age and promised I wouldn't say a word." Meiling looked up at Sakura, slightly worried. "I couldn't say anything. Syaoran's my cousin and I love him like a brother, I would never want to see him hurt, and he looked at her with such adoration all the time… I kept my lips sealed." Her face fell again, and it took her a moment before she could raise her gaze to meet Sakura's. "Two years later I was married myself, and had my own daughter, Raelin, to look after."

Meiling shifted in her seat, trying to be more comfortable as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was obvious how much this was tearing at her. "The next year Syaoran and Marlene had Nathan, and I discovered her cheating on my cousin again. This time it was with one of his employees. His assistant of all people," she glowered at the memory.

"I happened to stumble upon them when I came in to see if Syaoran was available for lunch." Her eyes blazed with confined rage. "They were in Syaoran's own office, enjoying the pleasure of each others company," she spat. "I was livid. I confronted her once again, but this time she became nasty with me. She threatened to have an unfortunate 'accident' happen to my husband or daughter if I said a thing to anyone. It was all I could do to stop myself from wringing my own hands around her scrawny little neck, but…my hands were tied." She looked back at Sakura imploringly, as if asking her for forgiveness that she couldn't seek elsewhere.

"Is Marlene still with this lover?" Sakura asked, intrigued. If the assistant was an ex-lover, they might be able to convince him to spill some dirt on her.

Meiling sighed deeply, and replied in a defeated voice. "Several days later her new lover mysteriously went 'missing'… He was found in his vehicle in a ditch fifty miles from here. His wallet and valuables were missing and there was a bullet in his head; everyone just assumed a thief had shot him on his way home from work and stolen his goods." Meiling stared at Sakura hard. "But I knew. I knew what had really happened. I took my suspicions to the police, but without any evidence, they couldn't do anything."

"Sounds like she's gifted in covering things up," Naoko commented.

Chiharu snorted. "Covering her mistakes up maybe. But certain other things she seems to like to flash at men," she added bitterly.

Tomoyo sighed. "Chiharu? Was that really necessary?"

"Could you please, in your own words, describe Li Marlene to me?" Sakura asked politely, trying to keep revolting images out of her head, no thanks to Chiharu.

Meiling places her hands in her lap and sat up as straight as she could, as if trying to mimic 'perfection'. "Marlene has long lustrous black hair, a radiant smile, and deep blue eyes, with a figure to catch anyone's eye. She has it all. A wonderful husband in my cousin, three adorable kids, a gorgeous house, and she never has to worry about money. Syaoran and I already come from a powerful family, and his business has only boosted that."

Meiling's face lifted into a mocking smile. "At least, that's what the world sees. But I know better. She's never satisfied. She hates children, loathes her husband, and wants all that power and money to herself, and she's willing to get it any way that she can. She's been cheating on her husband since the beginning of their marriage, and-"

She hesitated for a fraction of a second, as if considering if this was really the right thing to do, but then plunged on ahead without wavering. "Lately I suspect that she's been developing a way to get my cousin out of the picture for good."

"And what about her kids?" Sakura asked, storing all the information in her head, as Mika's hand flew across the page with her notes. Sakura was slightly surprised the paper hadn't caught on fire yet from all the friction.

"Her kids?" Meiling snorted, she was on a roll now. She found it was much easier to keep going now that she had started. "Ever hear of something called boarding school and hired help? Syaoran refuses to send his kids anywhere, and that's the only reason why they're still here, in their private schools. But when they're at home, someone else takes care of them. Marlene never gets near them unless it's to abuse them, mostly mentally, but she's resorted to physical a few times too. I've seen the bruises and angry red marks. I try to get them over my house as often as possible, because I can't stand it over there. In a way, I've been a substitute mother for those three."

Tomoyo's strangled gasp rang out over the earpiece. "How could _anyone_ do that to their own children?"

"Who could be _married_ to someone who does that to their own children?" Chiharu asked back.

"And the kids themselves? What are they like?" Sakura's face was all seriousness. She wanted to know as much about this family as she could before she began.

Meiling's face seemed to instantly light up, as if someone had thrown the switch to turn on the Christmas tree.

"Kerri' twelve, but extremely smart already. She is the near-mirror image of her mother in their looks. She knows more than she lets on, and tries to protect her younger siblings from their _mother_, often taking the full-force of her mother's wrath. Despite it all she has grown-up to be very mature, quick, and protective, acting as a mother for Nathan and Aria. She is very responsible and loves her family, except for her mother." Meiling smirked, "I think she received that from my side of the family."

Sakura couldn't help but crack a grin in response.

"Nathan's the middle child. He's cheerful and is always smiling. At eight years old he is looking more and more like his father every day, and being naturally curious, he knows more than he completely understands. He's constantly trying to please, and looks to Kerri to explain things to him. He's young, but he knows not to say anything about his mother around Syaoran, or anyone for that matter."

Meiling began to almost glow as she continued. "Aria is four years old and absolutely _adorable_. Her parent's combined genes have given her such dark brown hair that it's almost but not quite black, and big green eyes with flecks of amber in them. She's shy, quiet, and incredibly sweet. She follows Kerri around like a duckling when they're together, and has never fought with either of her siblings. She loves to play with them, but is perfectly content to occupy herself alone too."

Sakura nodded, taking in every word. "So your cousin's wife is causing a lot of family problems, along with the business ones, correct?"

Meiling's eyes darkened. "To the world Marlene is, in a word, perfect, but to those who've seen the truth…she is a sly, cruel, heartless, and conniving woman who knows how to charm. Anyone who has ever dared to question her has found themselves suddenly unemployed, and anyone who has stumbled upon her other acts, well," she laughed humorlessly. "I can find the police reports for you." Her voice took on a slightly desperate edge. "Marlene has something up her sleeves. I can feel it. I feel it as strongly now as I did when I first met her. After all, who's going to stop her?"

There was an appalled silence on the end of Sakura's earpiece. "We will," Sakura said determinedly.

"I hope so," Meiling said, exhausted from her long rant. "Because you're my last hope." She rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of the headache that always accompanied any thoughts of Marlene. "May I ask how?"

"I will be the agent going undercover for you, although it looks like you have everything discovered already," Sakura grinned good-naturally. "If you didn't have so much on your hands already, I'd suggest that you work here."

Meiling smiled back, wearily. "Thanks, but no thanks. Four kids, five if you include my husband, to look after are quite enough for me at the moment."

"This sounds like a much higher risk level than you originally indicated," Sakura noted.

Meiling looked abashed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to say too much in case Ava rejected my request."

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "I understand. So, you would like us to not only expose Marlene, but protect your cousin as well?"

"Yes, and his family. No harm is to come to the four of them." Meiling hesitated. "I realize that bringing Marlene's secrets out into the open is really going to hurt Syaoran, but…"

"Better hurt than dead, right?"

Meiling nodded. "Exactly."

"Taizen-san? I don't mean to pry, but are your cousin's children biologically his children?"

"Yes," Meiling looked at Sakura, puzzled. "By some stroke of luck, Marlene wasn't with any other lover each time she became pregnant. You'll see that right away with Nathan, and a bit in Aria too. Why do you ask?"

"If Kerri, Nathan, and Aria were not Li Syaoran's children, there would be a legal mess if a biological father stepped forward to claim them after Marlene is taken care of."

"You say that assuming that any of her lover's are alive," Meiling stated matter-of-factly. "But then again, some may have survived." She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? If they did survive, I would knock them off myself, if it weren't already illegal." She glanced at Sakura.

Sakura smirked. "Don't worry. You have every right to say that. Just as long as I don't catch you actually doing it, or discover that you have, then we will get along just fine."

"If I may ask," Meiling ventured. "How exactly are you going to do this?"

"I will enter the company under an alias, get close to the Li family, and work my way from there. That is all I can tell you right now," Sakura informed her client.

"Are you going to disguise yourself?" Meiling asked, genuinely curious.

"I already am," Sakura answered. "This is who I will be. Warai Miko, at your service."

Meiling whistled low, her eyebrows rising. "I never would have guessed that. I would ask what you really look like, but somehow I get the feeling that that is 'classified information.'"

Sakura smiled broadly in answer. "Thank you." She stood up and offered her hand. "It will be a pleasure working with you Taizen-san. We will put forth our best efforts in helping you and your cousin's family."

Meiling stood as well and shook Sakura's hand. "Call me Meiling, and thank you."

The two women released their grasp and Sakura signaled Mika, who had been scribbling away like mad throughout the entire conversation. "Mika shall guide you on your way out. Please contact us with any information you uncover or would like to share, no matter how small it may seem, and regardless if you think we know it yet or not."

"I will," Meiling, gathered her purse from where she had set it next to her chair and straightened.

"Before you go. Out of curiosity, may I ask where or whom you heard about us from?" Sakura asked the kind-hearted woman before her.

Meiling turned around to face Sakura once more. "One of Syaoran's closest friends, Hiiragizawa Eriol dropped the name to me one day. I think he knows what is going on, and that I was at my wit's end."

Sakura nodded once. "Thank you, and have a safe journey home."

Meiling nodded once as well before following Mika's lead out the office door. Once it had closed firmly behind them Sakura let out a slow breath.

"So girls, what do you think?"

"I'm going to get every last scrap of information out of that fiancé of mine the next time I see him," Tomoyo's voice sounded back over the sound waves. "I can't believe he never told me any of this!"

"I _knew_ it," Chiharu explained triumphantly. "That's why Takashi wouldn't say anything! That horrid little witch made him keep his mouth shut! I cannot _wait_ to get my hands around her scrawny little neck! Sakura, take her down and take her down _hard_!"

Sakura chuckled. "Did you get all of that Naoko?"

"Yes," Naoko's clear voice sounded in Sakura's ear. "But I will compare notes with Mika when she returns just in case."

"What do _you_ think Sakura?" Rika asked.

Sakura's smile widened. "I think this is going to be fun."


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Author's Notes:** Well, this story is really getting rolling now. And it seems that just about everyone who has reviewed has really enjoyed things so far. Here's hoping the pattern continues. Without further ado, I present Chapter Two to you all. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. Until Next Time! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Behind Closed Doors_ **

**Chapter Two: Let the Games Begin**

Sakura took a deep breath as she looked up at the massive building looming before her. The letters "Ookami Inc" stood out in large, black script letters just above the topmost floor, over a hundred stories up.

_I wonder if he's compensating for something._ Sakura mused to herself, and hastily hid her grin behind her hand. _I know this situation is serious, but still…_She stretched her arms above her head as a doorman held the door open for her and she entered through the large, see-through double doors. _I haven't gone undercover in forever! I'm excited!_

"Thank you," Sakura called out cheerily to the man.

He looked back at her in surprise before returning the smile warmly. "You're welcome Miss…"

"Warai Mika," Sakura informed the man. "I'm starting here today. What's your name?"

Again he looked taken a-back, but good-naturedly so. "Hiroshi, but you can just call me Hiro, Warai-san."

"Just call me Mika," Sakura responded, her smile widening. She waved before locating the floor map, and locating which level she was on. _Eighty-ninth floor, huh? I wonder why not the hundredth? _Nonetheless, she climbed into one of the eight elevators, four on the left, and four on the right of the open sunny main lobby. She hummed to herself merrily when she discovered that she was alone in the claustrophobic space. _Good thing I've never been afraid of small places._

The elevator came to a gentle stop and the short _ding_ was heard before the doors slid open to reveal the hallway of Sakura's new work place. She stepped out of the elevator quickly, making way for those who were about to head down, and turned right down the hallway. Her bright eyes carefully took in every detail about the place down to the color of the baseboards on the dark gray walls, which were the stereotypical black.

The short hallway turned left this time and Sakura found herself looking at a largely open area comprised of sturdy desks everywhere. Her fellow employees were chattering to themselves quietly as they went about their work with computer screens, faxes, printouts, books, and other various supplies. On the wall furthest from her, a single door was the walls' only decoration.

She walked confidently into the room, knowing for a fact that the door led to Li Marlene's personal office, but she had to play her part well. So instead she approached the closest person to her, a female with her hair in a loose bun.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt you," Sakura began with a slightly nervous voice. "My name is Warai Miko. I start here today, but I am not sure where I am supposed to go."

The female glanced up from her work momentarily, slightly irritated at having to stop, but quickly warming over at Sakura's warm, tentative smile. She found herself smiling in response. "I can help you. Where are you supposed to be?"

"Well, I am supposed to be Li Marlene-san's new assistant." Sakura continued uncertainly. She didn't miss the look that crossed the woman's face, before it was whisked away and replaced with one of almost pity.

"I see," she said almost to herself. "So her husband finally hired a female for the job."

Sakura tried her best to look confused. "Excuse me?"

The woman shook her head. "Sorry, it was nothing. I was just thinking to myself. Just enter through that single door there, and you will be filled in on what she would like you to do."

Sakura thanked the woman profusely, and set off across the room. Their conversation having been overheard by those nearby, word spread like wildfire around the room and Sakura instinctively felt every pair of eyes watching her from their corners. She stopped in front of the standard issued, dark gray door and knocked firmly.

"Come in," a clear voice sounded from the other side.

_Mission start_. Sakura thought to herself as she twisted the doorknob and let herself in to face Li Marlene. Sakura closed the door quietly behind her as she eyed the woman before her. Meiling had been right about everything, down to her captivating eyes, and alluring figure. The very air around her gave off waves of clear, clean control and pride because she was every bit aware of her allure.

"I've never seen your face around here before," Marlene's voice was rich with curiosity. "You must be my new personal assistant."

"Yes, Li-san," Sakura answered politely. "I'm Warai Miko."

Marlene waved her hand dismissively. "There's no need for such formalities. Please, call me Marlene, Miko-san."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Marlene smiled at her almost fondly. "This will be your new office." She indicated the entire room around them. "My own office is through that door there," she pointed out a door in the far-right corner of the room. No one is to enter through it without my express permission, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, than I believe we shall get along fine." Marlene's façade changed slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll allow you to familiarize yourself with this place as I finish up a meeting I have with a regular client. He is in my office right now, waiting for me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Marlene turned and walked over to her door with all the grace of a professional ballerina before she closed the door behind her, Sakura heard her speak to her client. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting-" and then the door clicked shut behind her and all Sakura heard was absolute silence.

_Nice thick walls here. Good, I'd rather __**not**__ here what goes on in that room most of the time, thank you very much._ She frowned slightly in disgust at the closed door, having already scanned the room for cameras and having found none. _Regular client my foot, not that it's really any of my business anyway…I'm here to make sure she's not plotting to kill her husband, one of the most influential people in the nation. What she does otherwise is none of my concern. Sorry Meiling-chan._ She apologized silently in her head.

Sakura studied the room with a careful eye, noting every detail. The room itself was pretty spacious. When looking in from the doorway, the entire left and far walls were comprised of bright windows, with white horizontal blinds. They were currently cracked enough to let in plenty of sunshine, but not enough to blind anyone who looked at them. On the right was a rather large front desk with the usual computer, printer/fax/copier machine, telephone, trash bin and other office supplies.

She lowered herself into the cushy chair behind the desk and switched the computer on, noting the two standard chairs placed in front of her for clients and other personal to take a seat in. She looked to her left and saw a stack of papers waiting patiently for her. On top in a bright green post-it note written in, she assumed, Marlene's script-like writing were instructions on what she was to do with them.

_Ugh, one of the few things I can't stand about going undercover. Paperwork. _She sighed quietly to herself. _Oh well, I might as well get started now. And it doesn't look too bad._

Sakura occupied herself for the next several hours by going through the work Marlene had left to her, calling various clients, confirming and canceling appointments, and thoroughly learning the ins and outs of the entire company. She was in the middle of a conversation with a client and wondering to herself if Marlene had ever been with him too, when the door on her right opened up.

Marlene stood at the door holding it open and looking as neat as when she had entered it, but with an expression of satisfaction on her face, one that anyone else would have assumed meant that she had landed a great deal with another company. "Thank you Carden-san. It has been a pleasure working with you today."

A man around her own age, Sakura assumed this was 'Carden-san,' stepped out after Marlene. His sandy-hair and liquid brown eyes never left Marlene's face, and his smile matched hers to a tee.

Sakura quickly stole her eyes back down to her computer screen. "Please schedule your next appointment with Warai Miko-san, my new personal assistant. We will be looking forward to your next return." She directed Carden in Sakura's direction and closed the door again.

"Hello Warai-san," Carden greeted Sakura pleasantly.

"Good afternoon…" Sakura was unsure of what to refer to him as.

"Please, just call me Carden," he informed Sakura. "I'm a regular here. I'll be around so often that you'll soon be sick of me."

"Then it is nice to meet you Carden-san," Sakura greeted him cheerfully. She had no real reason to hate the guy, no matter how much she might have disapproved of what Marlene was doing. "When are you next available?" She asked as she pulled out a thin black book from the desk's top left drawer. It contained Marlene's entire schedule, and Sakura had all but memorized it already. "Marlene-san is open next Tuesday between 1:00 and 3:00pm. Does this work for you?"

Carden flipped out a device from his briefcase, and hit a few buttons. He studied it critically. "I'll be able to make it if I re-arrange this lunch schedule," he mumbled to himself. He lost himself in his thoughts for a few moments before looking back at Sakura. "Yes, Tuesday at 1:00pm will work out fine. Thank you Warai-san, I shall see you then."

"Have a good day, Carden-san," Sakura called out as he exited the room. She hadn't bothered to have him call her Miko because she also saw no point in familiarizing herself too much with him. If he was going to be around as often as he claimed, then Sakura would soon learn enough about him on her own. _Just in case though…_ She dug her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick message to Naoko, asking her to dig up anything useful on the man.

As Sakura shut her phone and slid her phone back into her jacket pocket, the telephone next to her hand buzzed. She glanced at the flashing light on the cradle and noted that the call was from Marlene's office. "Yes, Marlene-san?" Sakura answered.

"My husband should be here momentarily. Please buzz him into my office when he arrives." Her voice was formal now.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, and Miko-san? Please feel free to take your lunch whenever you like, but be sure to inform me in some way when you do leave."

"Yes ma'am." The line disconnected. Sakura sighed and replaced the phone.

She was in the middle of scheduling in Carden's next appointment when a sound knock came upon the door to her left.

"Come in," Sakura called out, still ironing out the details and checking through the schedule to make sure she hadn't mixed the dates up.

The door opened and a deep masculine voice greeted her. "I'm here to see Marlene."

"One moment please," she answered without looking up. She jotted down the last of her notes and finally glanced up to meet a pair of amused amber eyes. She nearly dropped her pencil in shock. "Oh! Excuse me Li-san! I'm so sorry! I'll ring you in right away." She hurriedly pressed a button on the phone. She waited for the responding buzz on the other line telling her that the line had been picked up before talking. "Marlene-san? Li-san is here for you."

"Thank you. Please let him in."

"Yes Ma'am," she answered, her face slightly flushed in embarrassment, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the eyes that watched her with laughter, his chocolate brown hair framing his pleased face. "Marlene-san is waiting for you," she informed her boss's boss, and the target of her mission. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"Don't worry," he waved her apology off. "You were busy; I didn't mind the wait. You must be Marlene's new assistant."

Sakura stood in respect, "Yes Sir, my name is Warai Miko. It is a pleasure to meet you, and an honor to work in your company."

He held out a hand to her. "I'm Li Syaoran. It's nice to meet you Warai-san."

"Thank You, Sir." She answered cheerfully, all smiles again. He smiled back, drawn in too by her personality, as the others before.

He nodded once before crossing the room and entering through the door to meet with his wife. Sakura watched him leave, and whistled lowly when the door had shut snuggly behind him. _Meiling-san wasn't kidding. What is Marlene thinking? _She smiled to herself. Maybe working here for a little while really wouldn't be so bad.

----------

Later that night Sakura found herself walking up to the giant building again just as the last remnants of sunlight filtered through the sky. This time Tomoyo had outfitted her in waist-length light blonde hair, and clear light blue contacts. _All right. I can do this._ She convinced herself.

Sakura walked calmly up to the door and met the night-guard at the door. "Can I help you?" He asked her.

Sakura cocked her head to the side and frowned slightly at him, not saying a word.

"I asked if I could help you," the guard repeated himself.

Sakura continued to look at him blankly, before sweeping her arms through the air gracefully. Telling the man her name was Seawall Terese, and she was supposed to work there tonight.

A slow dawning broke over the man. "You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?"

Sakura frowned again. _No kidding Sherlock._ _What was your first clue?_

"Drat it. Follow me." He gestured for her to follow him, and led her inside the building. He picked up a phone behind the main front desk and dialed a number. He waited a few moments in silence, never taking his eyes off Sakura. "Hello? Sir? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there is a foreign-looking woman here. Could you speak to her? She doesn't seem to understand a word I say…Thank you. We'll be in the front lobby."

He hung up the phone and held a finger, signaling to her to wait a moment. Sakura looked around and located a chair to sit in. The guard accompanied her to it and stood next to her. Soon enough an elevator to their right _dinged_ and slid open, and she waited until the guard signaled for her to follow, as a person stepped out, before Sakura rose to her feet.

She realized with a slight jolt that the person walking toward them was none other than Li Syaoran, followed by his wife. _Well, well, well. Looks like I get to meet them both for a second time in the same day. What are the odds?_

The picture-perfect couple approached them. "What is the problem exactly?" Marlene asked when they were near enough not to have to raise their voices to be heard.

"She doesn't understand a word I say. All she does is wave her arms around," the guard informed the two.

Sakura watched the conversation with her eyes carefully. Just because she had to pretend she couldn't hear what they said, didn't mean she had to act stupid.

Syaoran was studying her, taking in her appearance. He switched to another language and tried asking her a question. Marlene watched the exchange with her own eyes, curious.

Sakura allowed her frown to deepen. She shook her head and signed to them again. "She's deaf," Marlene's voice sounded genuinely interested and slightly startled.

_Finally! _Sakura thought. _She may be having an affair, but she's quick._

Comprehension broke across the guard's face. "Oooh. That makes sense."

Marlene rolled her eyes behind her husband's shoulder, and Sakura had to struggle to stop herself from doing the same.

Syaoran immediately began weaving his arms gracefully through the air, Sakura and Marlene's eyes watching him intently. Sakura didn't have to hide her surprise or relief. _Good. He can understand me._

He signed and spoke at the same time. "What is your name?"

_**Seawall Terese.**_ Sakura signed back. _**I'm supposed to work here as an after-hours cleaning maid at Ookami Inc today. This is the right place, correct?**_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Terese, yes you have the right place."

Sakura smiled quietly. _**Thank you. Where am I supposed to find everything?**_

"I'll show you around," Marlene offered, signaling as well.

_Well I'll be. She understands me too._ Sakura thanked the two profusely.

"Syaoran, honey, why don't you head on home? I'll meet you in a bit. I have a few things I need to take care of after I help Terese."

"Okay, don't work too hard. I'll wait for you at home." He kissed Marlene openly on the cheek.

Sakura watched them out of the corner of her eye, pretending to be looking around the room. She didn't want to stare, but she wanted all the information she could collect on the two. _He definitely seems to love her. Too bad she doesn't feel the same about him. This will probably turn ugly later._

The guard escorted Syaoran out of the building, and Marlene signaled for Sakura to follow. Sakura followed along humbly, as Marlene pointed out the janitorial closet and instructed her upon which floors were hers. _The eighty-eighth, eighty-ninth, and the ninetieth floors…way to go Mika._ Sakura praised her teenage niece silently. _This certainly makes things easier for me._ She had gone over the plans before and had discovered that Syaoran's office was exactly one floor above his wife's. _First things first, let's check out the target's room._

Sakura quickly thanked Marlene and each woman set off in her own direction. Sakura hauled the vacuum into the center of the room and left it there, gathering up a few dust rags instead and taking care of every desk. She took special note of every detail on each desk, and keeping an eye on every security camera in the process.

After emptying the garbage cans, she entered Syaoran's office. It too had a front office, with his own private office through another door. Sakura finished the front room first, and finally entered his personal workspace. As she switched on the lights she noted the subtle look of luxury, nothing overbearing that would boast too much, just enough to show everyone that he was in charge and had worked long and hard for it.

On his desk were a few personal items. A picture of his wife, all dressed up and fancy looking, and a picture of what Sakura assumed were their three kids, each of them in their school uniforms and looking at the camera happily. Each photo was contained in a silver frame, and Sakura was tempted to let Marlene's picture collect dust rather than clean it, but she did her job.

There wasn't much she could snoop around in without looking suspicious so she gave up for the night, promising to be nit-pickier later. She vacuumed the floor and moved down to the eighty-ninth, after turning off all the lights.

All was quiet. Nothing stirred. The same repeated itself on the next floor. Apparently Marlene had left already. _Oh well. Better luck next time, right? _Sakura thought to herself as she stowed everything away where it belonged.

She yawned. _And now for a goodnight sleep. I'll check in with Ava tomorrow morning before I head back into work. _


	4. Denial, Denial and Denial

**Author's Notes:** Wow. Sorry about the wait, and thank you for your patience. My internet has been on the frtiz lately, but now it is working! Yay! Without further delay I present to you, Chapter Three. Enjoy! Constructive Critisism is always welcomed!

* * *

**_Behind Closed Doors_**

**Chapter Three: Denial, Denial, and Denial**

Sakura entered Ookami Inc the next day with a few new gadgets, courtesy of Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo. Certain devices that would allow Sakura to view and hear what went on in Marlene's office as well as Syaoran's from a mini screen she could slip into her pocket, and an earpiece that could easily be mistaken as a wireless.

She checked her disguise in the reflection of the elevator's walls on her journey up. _Day two. I wonder what's going to happen today?_

As Sakura walked into the open floor, she made sure she greeted those close to her and called everyone that she knew by name. It was best she put forth a friendly position now so that they all more readily accepted her.

"Good morning Miko-san," Marlene greeted her the moment Sakura stepped into her own office.

"Good morning Marlene-san," Sakura returned with a cheerful smile._ Time to put those acting skills into good usage. _

"I am heading out for the day to take care of a few problems with a client. I believe that you will be all right by yourself? You did such an excellent job yesterday," Marlene's cool smile didn't reach her eyes.

Sakura ignored the look and managed to look humble. "Thank you so much. I hope it was to your standards."

"Yes," Marlene allowed. "It was. You've caught on a lot quicker than I expected, although your resume was pretty high." She shrugged to herself. "That is why I believe you shall be fine alone for a day. If there are any problems, I'm sure someone will be able to help you." Marlene slid her arms through her jacket sleeves and settled her purse over her shoulder. "If a serious problem comes up, call my cell phone, the voicemail will pick it up, and I shall get back to you when I have a spare moment."

"Yes Ma'am," Sakura showed that she understood the hidden meaning, '_Don't bother me._' "Have a successful trip."

Marlene's cool face lit into an almost amused smile, like she was in on a secret joke. "I'm sure I will." She gracefully walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Sakura rolled her eyes when she was sure that Marlene wasn't coming back in. _Sure, that's not obvious. She might as well come right out and tell me that she's up to something suspicious in one-way or another. _She settled herself into her desk and set about to work. _Meeting my foot._

Within fifteen minutes a tentative knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Sakura called.

The knob twisted and revealed one of the girls from the other room. "Miko-san? Is Li-san out for the day?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, curious.

The girl's face broke into a warm smile. "Would you like to join a few of us for lunch later then?"

"Sure," Sakura's face lit up at the welcoming gesture.

"Okay, we'll be sure to get you," the woman replied and shut the door gently behind her.

----------

Sakura re-entered her office after lunch, satisfied. Not only was her tummy full from eating, she had managed to snatch a few interesting tid-bits during the conversation. The gossip had mostly centered around Marlene and her previous secretaries, and the record of how long each had lasted. The whole event had become something of a spectator sport around the office, and the women strongly encouraged Sakura to beat the longest record; three months.

_I need to remember to send all that information on to Ava later tonight, to see what they make of it._ Sakura thought idly as she settled her purse beneath her desk. _Now I need to get some _real_ work done._

She decided it was now-or-never to set up the devices her team had lent to her. She quickly set up the listening devices, hidden cameras, and voice recognition systems inside Marlene's private office having already set up the ones in her own, once she had figured out how to disarm the ones currently present. Satisfied with a job well done, Sakura was just heading out of Marlene's office when she saw someone sitting in her desk, looking at her work.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked, a little miffed that she hadn't heard anyone enter, and nearly bit her tongue when she recognized the familiar pair of amber eyes look over at her. _Oh drat. Perfect Sakura._ "Oh! I'm sorry Li-san, I didn't know that it was you."

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I'm sorry for looking through your things without permission, but I have to say," he looked back at her papers. "You're very good."

Sakura flushed with pleasure, noting that her heart rate was a little too fast for acting, but presumed it was from nearly getting caught. "Thank you, Li-san."

"I was actually wondering if you could help me with a problem of my own," Syaoran looked at her inquiringly.

"I can certainly try," Sakura agreed. _Perfect. Now I can get the full scope of his office as Miko without seeming out of place._

"Thank you," Syaoran smiled warmly at her. "Please follow me up to my office."

"All right," Sakura followed closely behind. _Wow. He looks just as good from behind._ Her traitorous thoughts broke in. _Stop it Sakura!_ She scolded herself. _This is your target. Your mission. Do not get involved more than is necessary, and don't you forget that he's already __**married**__! Regardless of his wife's antics. _

"Here we are," Syaoran's, voice interrupted Sakura's musings.

"Huh?" She asked intelligently.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked, giving her a slightly worried look.

"Sorry! I'm fine. I was just thinking." Sakura's face flushed.

"If you're sure," Syaoran shrugged. He nodded to the person sitting in the front desk, and led Sakura into his private office. He offered her a seat and sat in his own, before digging through his desk for the paperwork.

"Who are those three?" Sakura indicated the portrait of his children on the desk, seizing the opportunity to talk to him. "They're all so cute."

Syaoran's face lit up into a proud smile. "They're my kids, Kerri, Nathan, and Aria." He pointed out each child as he said their names.

"Nathan looks just like you," Sakura commented, matching Syaoran's smile.

He nodded. "And Kerri looks just like her mother."

"Aria looks like the both of you," Sakura continued. "What are they like?"

"They're great. They all get along so well with each other. I don't think I've ever heard them fight."

Sakura sighed wistfully. "You're so lucky. I love kids."

"Don't you have any?" Syaoran asked surprised, and Sakura didn't miss the flick of his eyes at her ring finger.

"No," Sakura lamented, wiggling her left hand in front of her, gazing at it longingly. "Haven't found anyone to have any with yet."

"You're not married?" Syaoran's dumbfounded look made Sakura smile.

"Nope."

"Huh. Most girls like you are caught right away," Syaoran commented almost to himself.

Sakura shrugged off-handily. "I just haven't found the right person yet, I suppose. Although, when I do, I hope he's as good-looking as you." She flirted lightly, and was happy to see that he flushed in response. She sighed dramatically. "But one can only hope. So, what were you looking for my help for?" She saved him from his sudden awkwardness.

"Right…the papers…" He fumbled awkwardly with his file and Sakura rescued him by taking it off his desk and searching through it herself, a teasing smile alighting on her lips. _He's so cute when he's flustered. _"I see what you mean," she said after giving it an once-over. "I think that if you were to…"

Sakura helped examine the problem, and point out possible solutions, enjoying her time with her boss and simultaneously trying to figure out just what it was that Marlene _didn't_ see in him.

----------

"Alright, Sakura-chan. Spill."

"What are you talking about Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo eyed her life-long friend critically. "You're grinning from ear to ear. What happened that made you so happy?"

"Nothing, nothing," Sakura avoided the subject, as she flushed lightly. "It was just a good day at work is all."

"Uh-huh," Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "Right. And do you mind explaining what that entails exactly?"

"I just had fun Tomoyo, honest."

"With _whom_?"

"I had a nice lunch with my co-workers. They were very friendly," she brushed over the topic.

Tomoyo eyed her dubiously. "Just lunch with co-workers?"

"Well…" Sakura hesitated. She hated keeping things from her best friend, and she wasn't quite sure what it was that she was trying to hide.

"It's Li-kun, isn't it?"

Sakura's heart thudded once and blushed. "N-no!"

Tomoyo stared unblinkingly at her from across the couch during their weekly get together. Sakura was over Tomoyo's apartment today, and they had just finished eating, and were relaxing against her squishy navy blue pillows.

"Well, maybe, I mean it's possible, I guess, I mean it could be," Sakura blabbered.

Tomoyo sighed. "Oh Sakura-chan. What am I going to do with you? I've been trying to set you up with guys our entire _lives,_ and now you start to like the one guy you _can't_ have?"

"I never said that I liked him like that!" But Sakura's face flushed brighter.

Tomoyo gave her friend a melancholy smile. "You do realize that your face gives you away all the time, right? Especially when it's just the two of us."

Sakura grabbed a pillow and squeezed it to her chest, burying her face in its depths.

"He's married Sakura. You know that. And even if he wasn't, he's your mission. You know the rules. You're not supposed to get involved with your mission, especially the target."

"Technically Marlene's the target-" Sakura muttered to the pillow.

"You know what I mean."

Sakura sighed, barely lifting her head above the soft square of fluffed material. "I know, I know. But Tomoyo, really, it's nothing. I think he's cute. That's all. There's nothing wrong with that. It's harmless!"

Tomoyo smiled almost sadly, and hugged her friend. "Just be careful Sakura-chan. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Sakura was a little startled by Tomoyo's reaction, but smiled in gratitude nonetheless. "Really, Tomoyo, you're taking this way out of proportion. Can I help it if his smile makes my day a little brighter? And the fact that his kids are absolutely adorable!"

Tomoyo laughed and pulled out of the hug. "Okay. I'll let you slide on this just once. Oh! And before I forget, Taizen-san wants to know if we would like to meet Li-kun's children."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes lit up. Then her face fell slightly. "Do you really think that's a good idea? What if they accidentally let something slip to one of their parents, or anyone else for that matter?"

"Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and I discussed that probability. However, Taizen-san says that the children hardly ever speak to Marlene, so that should not be a problem. And, Sakura-chan, I have a suggestion. Why don't you invite the children somewhere neutral? What if they were to meet up with me first? They already know me a little through their father and Eriol."

"But what about Meiling-san? She doesn't know about you being in Ava, remember?"

"I think I may have Eriol tell her."

Sakura immediately became alarmed. "Tomoyo, that's a huge risk!"

"I know Sakura-chan, but I'm worried about her, and I have met her several times before. Besides, she's under contract. She knows how our system works if word spreads in the wrong way."

Sakura bit her lip. "If you're sure…"

Tomoyo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. And I have another suggestion for you."

"Yes?" Sakura asked almost warily.

"When you do talk to Li-kun's kids, come as yourself. Not Miko, and not Terese. Just Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean, without a disguise? But Tomoyo-"

"They're smart kids, Sakura-chan. If you trust them with a bit of yourself, they'll trust you."

Sakura inhaled deeply, and let it out slowly. "I suppose you have a point. All right, let's do it. Run everything over with everyone else when you head to Ava in the morning, and contact Meiling-san. Let me know everything from there."

"Okay." Tomoyo's gentle smile eased Sakura's worries enough to push the matter aside for later, and the two continued their 'girl time' for the remainder of the night.

----------

Sakura hummed a tune in her head as she headed into the darkening building of Ookami Inc as Terese that next evening, her light hair stirring slightly in the breeze.

_It's all set. I get to meet with Meiling-san's family and Li-kun's kids, as well, tomorrow after work! _She managed to stifle any squealing as she walked through the double doors, and settled for grinning widely instead. She nodded to the security guard in passing, and he smiled awkwardly back at her, wondering what was going on inside her head.

Sakura nearly floated on air the entire elevator ride up. _I love kids! I can't wait to meet them in person! This is going to be so much fun! _Sakura danced to a song in her head as she vacuumed the floors, losing herself in her thoughts and enjoying herself.

She was so lost in her own thoughts and excitement that she didn't notice the warning signs strewn about just inside the door of her next stop. Her mood popped like a helium-inflated balloon when she opened the door to take care of Marlene's office.

At first glance all Sakura saw was crumpled shapes seemingly tossed around the floor carelessly. Bewildered she cracked the door open wider to allow the light from Miko's office to seep through.

_What in heaven's name are clothes doing in here? Wait a minute…isn't that the same skirt Marlene was wearing-? _

Sakura froze in disbelief as the slow realization hit her. A sudden noise in the darkness caused Sakura's attuned senses to locate the source immediately. She wished in that instant for the first time in her life, that her sense weren't so keen.

What greeted her eyes were Marlene and her lover in the now-half darkness entangled with each other on top of her desk. Sakura's hand froze on the doorknob, she hadn't turned on the office light inside Marlene's office yet, but the light from behind her that filtered in was enough for Sakura to know she had seen much more than she had ever wished to.

Her stomach filled with lead, and her blood ran cold. She knew what Marlene was up to, but for some reason, it made her sick to see it right in front of her face.

The two were so wrapped in each other that it took the pair a moment to realize that they weren't alone. With the slightest of gasps the shadowy figure of Marlene jerked up and turned sharply toward the door.

"Get out! Now!" Marlene's cold, but steady voice rang throughout the silent air.

Sakura was glad that she was pretending to be deaf because her body didn't seem to want to move.

"Who is it?" The slightly nervous masculine voice next to her asked.

Marlene narrowed her eyes critically at the figure standing in the door, and at last recognized the outline as Terese. She let out a quiet sigh. "It's just that deaf cleaning maid. Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

Sakura averted her eyes as Marlene moved to get off her desk. Sakura heard movement, but didn't look back until Marlene was right in front of her, fully dressed and as neat as a pin. Marlene indicated that Sakura should follow her into the other room. Sakura's body finally responded, and she followed meekly behind; hitting upon an idea she switched on the voice detector and discreetly glanced at her own hidden cameras located in her office._ I may need to keep these on a twenty-four hour sound feed instead of just sight,_ she noted mentally before meeting Marlene's face.

_**I'm so sorry. I did not mean to intrude.**_ Sakura signed hurriedly, looking embarrassed.

"How much did you see?" Marlene asked and signed at the same time.

_**I'm sorry.**_ Sakura averted her eyes momentarily.

"I am a little embarrassed that you caught my husband and I like that," Marlene responded, blushing in effect.

Sakura managed to hide her scoff, and look surprised. _**Oh! That was your husband?! I didn't know. I thought the man from the other night was! The two of you looked so close.**_

Marlene's eyes were immediately on the alert, but she smiled in reassurance. "No, that man was my brother. He and I are very close."

_Brother is the best you could come up with? _Sakura struggled to keep her face straight. _**I see. Well…**_ She shifted awkwardly. _**I am so sorry to interrupt you and your husband during such an intimate time, but I should be getting back to my work. I will work on the next floor before I come back here to straighten up. This is the last office I need to take care of up here.**_

"Don't worry about that. You do not have to clean this one tonight. It would really be unfair to ask you to do that." Marlene shook her head, looking at Sakura with a face full of apology.

_Not to mention down right disgusting. I'd need a HAZMAT suit before I did that. Gross, I hope I haven't been cleaning other places like that unknowingly. __**Thank you so much for your understanding.**_

"Actually, Terese?"

_**Yes?**_

"You do not have to clean this office at all. It is my own personal office, so it will not bother me to straighten it up myself when it needs it."

_**As you wish,**_ Sakura bowed a little in agreement and parting before departing to the next floor, dragging her cleaning supplies with her. She cleaned everything as quickly as she could, eager to get out of the place and rid the images out of her mind. _Thank you intuition for having me set up the cameras earlier._ She shivered mentally.

When she returned to her apartment a couple hours later Sakura immediately stepped into the shower and scrubbed herself until her skin glowed pink. "Ew. Ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew! Groooooooosss! Why?! Why would she do that there? Can't she get a hotel or something like a normal woman having an affair on her husband while supposedly plotting to take his life? Does she get a kick out of screwing around with another man in her husband's work place? UGH!"

She shut the water off, and wrapped a towel around herself. Wiping away the steam from her mirror she gazed at her face, her thoughts straying towards the husband she had just been referring to. "Poor Li-san. What did he ever do to deserve this? I mean…that's his own work place for crying out loud! He owns it! Built it! After all that's happened he still permits her to work there like nothing is a miss. Can he really love her that much?"

Sakura vividly recalled Syaoran's blushing face when she had teased him yesterday. She sighed dreamily until the image was suddenly replaced by one of Marlene and her lover. "Ahhhh!" Sakura yelled at her reflection, and hit her head. "Get out of my head! Get out of my head!"

She knew it was going to be a long night.


	5. The Secrets That Bind Us

**Author's Notes:** Ouch. Long time no see. I know you don't want to hear my excuses, so I shall apologize and hide in a corner before I have something thrown at me. Life is busy right now. There are a lot of things going on, but I am trying my hardest! Enjoy Chapter Four! Until Next Time! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Behind Closed Doors_**

**Chapter Four: The Secrets That Bind Us**

Sakura had the next day off of work and she trudged in late the next morning, exhausted after a nearly sleepless night. "Good morning," she almost grunted to the rest of her team.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Mika asked, a worried line furrowing her forehead.

"Bad night," Sakura responded before shivering slightly at the chill that went up her back.

"What happened?" Rika asked, concerned.

"I went to work as Terese last night."

"…Sure," Chiharu spoke after a moment of silence. "That explains everything."

"I walked in on Marlene and her lover," Sakura shuddered.

The five girls grimaced. "Ouch, sorry I asked," Chiharu muttered.

Tomoyo frowned in disapprove-ment, not from Sakura's actions but from Marlene's. "Disgusting," she whispered to the room.

"Well, it's good to know that we're starting right on track this morning." Naoko commented to lighten the mood slightly. "And you were sure to turn everything on, right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. You can see it all first hand yourselves later."

"I think I'll pass, thank you," Tomoyo whispered angrily, again directing her anger toward Marlene and not Sakura.

"Who's going to meet Taizen-san?" Rika asked.

"I'll get her!" Mika offered enthusiastically.

Naoko nodded. "Just be sure to bring her to Tomoyo's office. Eriol has already informed Taizen-san about Tomoyo's involvement, so it will be no problem. Actually," Naoko glanced at her watch. "She should be here soon. Why don't you meet her downstairs Mika? We'll watch you through the cameras so we'll know when everything is set."

"Okay!" Mika all but skipped out the door, eager to be involved.

"So whom exactly was she 'getting it on' with?" Chiharu asked, half-curious, half-disgusted.

Sakura twitched at the memory. "From the sound of his voice, I would have to guess that is was Carden-san. Once you put the sound through the voice-recognition program, we'll know for sure."

Chiharu nodded. "If it is him, this may her longest lasting lover yet."

"Lucky him," Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"Mika's ready for us," Rika reported, the security cameras showing Mika had already led Meiling and her family into Tomoyo's office, and left them there while she settled the Li children in chairs just outside the door.

"I'll go greet them." Tomoyo rose gracefully from her seat. "I think it would be best if you stayed as Miko in front of them for now, Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded. "I'll signal to you when we're ready."

"I'll see you soon."

Tomoyo headed toward her office while Sakura made her way to the make-up and prop room to ready herself, listening in on the conversation between Tomoyo and the Taizen family while she dressed, as did the rest of the team.

Sakura paced outside Tomoyo's office, trying to shake off her extra energy and appear calm. "Miko-chan will be here momentarily," she heard Tomoyo say after a few moments of pleasantry-chat. _And there's my cue._ Sakura entered through Tomoyo's back door, as composed as when she had first met Meiling.

She quickly looked over them all taking in their features. Meiling looked the same, but appeared to be under slightly more stress, this situation was obviously not doing her health any good. Sakura held out her hand. "It's good to see you again, Meiling-san." Meiling nodded in response.

"I'm Warai Miko, the agent assigned to your family's case," Sakura introduced herself to the man sitting next to Meiling.

He stood and Sakura quickly noted his features, straight black hair and eyes with glasses, storing the information away into a corner of her brain. "Taizen Kai," Meiling's husband introduced himself, standing and shaking Sakura's hand. "And this is our daughter, Raelin," he indicated the girl sitting between the couple.

Sakura was hit with a slight jolt to notice that the little girl before her was the near mirror-image copy of her mother, from the long black hair to her intense ruby red eyes. The only difference Sakura could see was that Raelin seemed to be bursting with energy and was studying Sakura with suspicion. She obviously didn't trust the complete stranger in front of her, no matter how much this stranger was willing to help her and her family.

"It's nice to meet you Raelin-chan," Sakura smiled friendly at the little girl.

Raelin tried to keep a straight face, but reluctantly allowed the corners of her lips to light up in a smile. She couldn't help it; Sakura's personality was catching. "It's nice to meet you too," she permitted, somewhat unsurely.

"If you don't mind, I would like to interview all of you one at a time," Sakura began, looking at the Taizen family. "Meiling-san, you do not have to go a second time since we have already interviewed you. If you would like, you may stay outside with the Li children; we will get to them after we are through with your family."

A slight wave of relief swept over Meiling's face. "Thanks. I'll do that."

Sakura turned to Meiling's husband, Kai. "If you would please follow me." She indicated a separate door leading into the next room.

Kai rose with some hesitancy, but followed nonetheless. Giving a brief, "I'll be right back," to his wife and daughter first. Meiling watched him leave with anxious eyes.

"Everything will be just fine Meiling-chan," Sakura heard Tomoyo comfort their client before the door swung shut with a click behind Kai.

Now the two of them stood in a small, yet comfy room. It looked more like a psychiatrists' room than anything; designed to help Ava's clients feel at ease. Sakura offered Kai a seat on the sofa, and then took a seat in a plump chair across from him.

"It is nice to finally meet you," Sakura began light.

"Likewise," Kai answered back. "Meiling told me about coming here, but I suppose I had to experience it with my own eyes to believe it. Can Ava really help?"

Sakura smiled warmly. "That's our job, we promise to do the best we possibly can."

"Have you ever failed before?"

"No, or at least, my team hasn't since it was formed, but I cannot be more specific than that."

"I see."

"Tell me Taizen-sensei, do you have any suspicions about Li Syaoran's wife?"

Kai looked at Sakura, slightly bewildered. "You mean you don't?"

Sakura shook her head. "I cannot disclose the full details of what we have discovered just yet, but I promise to keep you informed. But to answer your question, yes, we do believe that Marlene-san is 'suspicious.'"

Kai nodded his head in acceptance. "As I'm sure you know, Meiling has had her suspicions from the beginning, and I have both heard and seen various men from Marlene's closet of 'lovers.' I shall also assume that you have read up on those men?"

Sakura nodded. "They're endings haven't been pretty, or there hasn't been one at all; they seem to have disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"Exactly. We've all been very upset about it, and we've all tried to tell Syaoran, but he won't hear a word. Especially as we don't have much concrete proof to show him, and Marlene seems to be keeping an eye on us about that. She's very crafty. We can never seem to catch her at just the right moment.

"Meiling's furious. I've had to restrain her from being too hasty and doing something rash more times than I can remember. Don't get me wrong, I'm just as desperate to do something, but Syaoran won't listen to us anymore, and I'm at a loss as to what to do."

Sakura finished up her note taking. "And how about the Li children?"

"They stay with us as much as we can get away with it. But Syaoran loves those kids; he can't stand to be away from them for too long. Unfortunately, he loves his wife with the same amount of passion, and is blinded to her treatment of them."

"As a doctor, can you tell me medically, how they have faired up to this point?"

A shadow crossed his face. "I'd rather just show you the medical records themselves, if it's all the same to you. I haven't even told Meiling some of the extents because I couldn't stomach them. How a mother can do that to her own children…I have never been able to fathom."

Sakura felt a twinge in her stomach, but kept her face smooth. "Yes, that will be fine. Is there anything else you can tell us that will help our investigation?"

Kai studied her seriously for a moment. "You're the agent assigned to this?"

"Yes, my team and I."

"But you're the one going undercover?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment. "…Yes."

"Be careful," he warned. "You and I both know she's up to no good, but I know that she'll go to any lengths to get it. And I do mean _any_."

Sakura completed her interview with Kai, and then asked for Raelin to be sent in. Raelin came in almost grudgingly; dragging her little black dress shoes the entire way to the couch. Then she took her time in sitting down, arranging her black and red plaid dress around her in just a way. But Sakura was patient; she waited without the slightest hint of urgency. Once Raelin was settled, Sakura smiled warmly.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk with me Raelin."

"I'm only doing it because Mommy says that it will help."

"Yes," Sakura agreed. "Anything you know may help us help your family, and your mother's cousin."

"I don't like my uncle too much."

Sakura was shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly, frowning slightly. "You don't? How come? He seemed very nice to me."

"You've met my Uncle Syaoran?"

"Yes I have. At his work."

"Oh, well that's different. He's different there, just like my aunt."

"How are they different?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Well," Raelin thought for a moment and answered slowly, sorting out her thoughts. "Uncle Syaoran isn't a _bad_ person, but he's dumb."

Sakura bit her lip to keep from cracking a smile. "He's dumb?"

"Yes," Raelin became more assured of herself. "Because Aunt Marlene is mean, but he doesn't believe me. Or my Mommy and Daddy. He lets her get away with anything."

"Doesn't he get mad at your Aunt when she does something wrong, or when she's mean?"

"No, well, sometimes. But then she starts crying and blames someone else," Raelin had a dark look on her face. "And he doesn't like to see her cry so he apologizes to her, or starts believing that it really is someone else's fault. Then she gets away with it."

_Maybe the saying is right, maybe love really is blind_, Sakura thought. "Is he ever mean to your cousins or you?"

Raelin shook her head. "No. He's really nice to my cousins, but he doesn't really believe them when they say something bad about my Aunt. He tells them not to say bad things about her. Now they never say anything about her to him. So she gets away with more. And he's nice to me too, but I hate my aunt so he's always careful around me."

"You _hate_ your Aunt? Isn't that a bit strong?" Sakura was surprised to hear such harsh words coming out of this little girl.

"Yes. I wish she were gone. I don't like her. She's mean and she hits people. And she's always doing bad things. I don't trust her at all. And she doesn't like me either." Raelin released her frustration. "She doesn't like Mommy or Daddy either. She's always saying bad words to them and my cousins. She says bad words to me too sometimes, but I always yell back at her. I'm not afraid of her. I don't like her and she knows it."

Sakura didn't miss the slight hint of pride that Raelin held her head high with. "You love your cousins a lot, huh?"

"Yep," Raelin smiled widely. "They come over a lot, and we play together. Kerri's really nice. She plays with me too even though she's older than the rest of us. Nathan is a year younger than me, but we play together a LOT. And Aria is really quiet, but she's really cute too. I love them more than my aunt."

"You try to protect them don't you?" Sakura asked soothingly.

"Yes," Raelin whispered, her mood changing in a split-second. Her eyes filled up with tears that threatened to spill over.

Sakura's heart twisted. "It's alright," she quietly rose and walked over to the little fiery-eyed girl sitting across from her. She sat on the couch next to her, and laid a hand on Raelin's hands, which were clenched in the folds of her dress. "You're being a big help, sweetie. Loving your cousins is exactly what they need from you. And helping us with your aunt is really going to help them too."

Raelin nodded, the tears streaming down her face. Sakura studied the girl before her for a moment. "Do you want to know a secret Raelin-chan?"

Raelin looked up at Sakura, questioningly, tears still falling, but curiosity overwhelming her sadness and frustration. Sakura smiled gently at her before pulling at the pins holding her dark wig in place. "You have to keep this a secret, okay? You can't tell _anyone_. Can you do that for me?"

Raelin nodded, eager now.

Sakura removed the last pin and pulled the wig off, her honey colored hair falling around her shoulders, Raelin's eyes widened in amazement. Next Sakura carefully removed each contact, finally looking at Raelin as herself. Raelin sat in her seat stunned. "My name is Sakura, and I am the agent assigned to help your family. This is what I really look like. Not even your Mother or Father knows what I really look like, or my name, but I am going to trust you. Okay?"

Raelin smiled brightly. "Really? No one else knows?"

Sakura laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say _no one_, but none of my clients have ever known. I could get into big trouble if anyone finds out, but I am only going to show you and your cousins. The four of you can't say a word to _anyone_. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes!" She replied with her bright eyes shining, a blush spreading lightly across her cheeks, ecstatic to know something so important.

"Now, can you do me another favor and send in one of your cousins?"

"Uh-huh!" Raelin hopped off her seat, and took off at a sprint for the door. She made it about halfway before doubling back and hugging Sakura around the middle, turning around and dashing out the door.

Sakura took a deep breath, held it, and released it slowly. _That might have been a bad idea. I only told everyone I was going to be myself around the Li children. _She sighed._ Oh well, I'll deal with the consequences later if I must._ She stayed on the couch and waited until the doorknob slowly turned again, letting the next person in.


	6. Beginnings of Awareness

**Author's Notes: **Hey Hi! Looky, looky! I've got Hooky! Well, not exactly, but I do have this chapter posted up a lot sooner than I thought it was going to be. Cheers! So, enjoy the next installment of "Behind Closed Doors," and thank you all for your continuing support! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Have Fun and Enjoy!

* * *

**_Behind Closed Doors_**

**Chapter Five: Beginnings of Awareness **

Sakura immediately recognized the face that walked through the door. She was the perfect blend of her parents.

Four-year-old Aria walked into the room uncertainly, standing just inside the door and visibly terrified. Sakura stood slowly and walked calmly up to the girl, squatting down in front of her and looking straight into her big green eyes, smiling gently.

"Hello there. My name's Sakura. What's yours?"

"Aria," she whispered to the floor, rooted to the spot.

"It's very nice to meet you Aria. And how old are you?"

Aria held up four fingers very shyly, before hiding them behind her back.

"Wow, you're such a big girl!" Sakura held out her hand. "Will you join me on the couch over there? It's much more comfortable than standing on the carpet."

Aria nodded timidly in response, taking Sakura's three left fingers in her own hand and following Sakura to the couch, climbing on top of it with a child's grace.

"If I ask you some questions, can you answer them for me?" Sakura began slowly.

Aria studied the couch, but nodded timidly.

"You love your brother and sister a lot, don't you Aria-chan?"

"Um-hmm."

"Do you get along with them? Do you fight with them?"

Aria shook her head. "No."

"That's very good to hear. I'm glad you get along so well," she encouraged the shy girl before her, and was pleased to see a small smile travel across the little girls' face. "And I'll bet you love your daddy a lot too, huh?"

Aria finally raised her head and smiled at Sakura sweetly. "Uh-huh."

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "What's your favorite thing to do with your daddy?"

"I like it when he hugs me."

"I'll bet you feel warm and safe when he holds you in his arms, huh? My dad makes me feel the same way. I miss him a lot right now. He's on a trip with my mother." Sakura didn't miss Aria's reaction to the word mother. She immediately seemed to introvert herself. Sakura tilted her head to the side slightly. "Do you love your mother too, Aria-chan?"

Aria let her gaze drop to the couch again. She didn't move. Sakura stepped carefully. "Does your mother scare you sometimes?" Ever so hesitatingly she nodded. Sakura felt her heart reach out to this little girl who barely even came up to her waist. "Are you scared now?" Aria didn't move, unsure of the answer herself.

Sakura made a decision. Ever so cautiously, she reached out and encircled the tiny, fragile little girl with her arms and drew her onto her lap in a hug. "It's okay sweetie," she soothed. "You're safe here. No one is going to be mean to you when you're here."

Aria stiffened in surprise for a few moments, her heart beating wildly, but after a few moments she relaxed and soaked in the warmth radiating from Sakura. She tentatively wrapped her arms around Sakura and snuggled into Sakura's embrace. Sakura looked down tenderly at her and stroked her hair for a few moments, wondering how any sane person could find Aria anything but completely adorable.

_Don't over do it Sakura. You're not supposed to get any closer than necessary, remember?_ Her mind reminded her. _And it's not going to help matters if she becomes too attached to you either. Once this case is over, that's it. And then what?_ Sakura reluctantly released her hold on the girl still clinging to her, knowing her mind was right.

"Now Aria-chan. I need you to keep a secret for me okay? No one is supposed to know what I look like. My identity is a secret. You can't talk to anyone but your brother, sister, and Raelin about this. Can you do that for me?" She waited for a moment, and finally Raelin nodded against her chest. "Good girl." She carried Raelin to the door, set her down, opened the door and sent her out.

Her next interviewee was waiting right outside the door anxiously.

Aria immediately clung to her sister's skirt tightly. Kerri dropped down beside her little sister. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern lacing every point on her face. Aria nodded quickly, and Kerri, seemingly satisfied looked up to meet Sakura's eyes. She looked back at Aria. "Go back to Aunt Meiling and Uncle Kai, okay? And tell Nathan to be ready." Aria nodded, pecked her sister on the cheek with a quick kiss and then took off further into the room.

Sakura stood aside to allow the eldest Li child in. The picture hadn't done the young girl justice. She looked like a much younger version of her mother, Marlene. Right down to the length of hair and color deep in her eyes. It was downright unnerving to have such an incredibly honest and innocent girl looking back at Sakura with the same face as her estranged mother.

"Come on in Kerri-san," Sakura stepped further back into her room to allow the twelve year old to enter.

Kerri strode in without hesitation and sat herself gracefully onto the couch, waiting patiently for Sakura to readjust herself and start.

"I'm going to assume that you know exactly why you're here," Sakura prompted.

"To get rid of that woman," Kerri answered swiftly.

Sakura blinked at Kerri's use of words. "You are referring to your mother, Marlene, correct?"

"She's not my mother," Kerri replied vehemently. "At least, not in the traditional sense; yes, I am biologically her daughter, but she doesn't act like any mother I've ever met."

"I see," Sakura sat still, trying to wrap her mind around Kerri's abruptness.

"If there's anything I can help you with, let me know," Kerri continued without preamble. "I want that woman out of our lives soon."

"Kerri-san…do you know why you're here?"

"Aunt Meiling brought us here to help save my Dad, and the rest of us," she answered bluntly.

Sakura bit her lip. "Okay, well, then. Let me start by first telling you that who you see before you is the real me. No disguises. My name is Sakura, but who I am and what I look like is never to leave this room, understood?" Kerri nodded. "I am the agent assigned to investigate your Aunt's case. My other name is Warai Miko, and that is how the rest of your family, aside from your younger cousin and sister, knows me as. And I would prefer to keep it that way."

"You're telling me who you are so that I trust you, right?" Kerri didn't miss a beat.

"Correct."

"Good, I'm tired of dealing with liars and secrets."

"Kerri-san," Sakura began, holding her clipboard in front of her. "You seem to know a lot more than most about what goes on with your- with Marlene." Kerri nodded again. "May I ask you a few questions, just to clarify a few things, and make sure I am on the correct path?"

"Sure." Kerri settled into her seat and tucked her feet up and underneath her.

Sakura crossed her own legs and met Kerri's deep sapphire colored eyes. "Your- Marlene has been with other men besides your father, correct?" A strong emotion passed through Kerri's face. "I'm sorry," Sakura apologized softly. "I know it's hard, but-"

Kerri was already shaking her head. "I'm fine, really," she assured a worried-looking Sakura. "Yes, she has. Far too many for me to keep track of or care about for that matter."

"The one she is with now is her longest running affair, correct?"

"Yes, she's actually brought him to our home a few times when Dad has been out. His name is Carden; he actually had the nerve to introduce himself one day." She scoffed at his audacity.

_So far so good then_, Sakura thought in acknowledgement. "And…I will admit to you that I have made contact with your father, Li Syaoran, and I have found him to be…" _Really hot,_ she shook the thought away. "…a very honest person." Kerri nodded again, following along so far. "He hasn't been…seeing anyone on the side himself, has he?"

"Of course not!" Kerri all but jumped out of her seat in outrage. "How could you even think that?!"

"Calm down Kerri-san, please," Sakura tried to pacify the young adolescent. "I am asking this as a professional question, I was not implying anything more." Kerri settled back down, but silently fumed to herself. Sakura sighed. "Okay, so your father still loves Marlene?"

Kerri glowered at a couch cushion. "Yes, hopelessly…unfortunately."

Sakura continued to make notes. "And have you ever noticed Marlene doing anything out of the ordinary, besides her usual affairs I mean." She clarified, and looked up when Kerri didn't answer right away.

Kerri herself was concentrating on some far off point, recalling something or some event from before. "I think…" she forced the words out slowly, as if still not sure herself. "I think that woman is trying…to kill my Dad."

Sakura's pen faltered for a moment, but she pressed on without hesitation. "How do you know this?"

"I've overheard conversations she's had on her cell phone. She'll talk to the person in a low voice and her face has this…_look_ on it. She talks about days and times, and the daily schedule my dad goes through." Kerri paused for a moment in contemplation. "It used to be that she ignored my dad unless she wanted something from him, but now it's like she pays attention to every little detail. It's almost like she's watching him a little too closely."

Sakura stole a glance up to see Kerri's hands clenched in her lap and shaking silently.

"And…she's held other conversations, with that man mostly. They're up to something. Something that involves Dad's company." She finally looked at Sakura, her eyes wide and her face drawn. "I'm scared for him Sakura-san. For all of us….I try my best to hide Nathan and Aria away when she's home, but-"

Sakura set her notes aside and laid a hand atop Kerri's trembling grip. "That's what we're here for Kerri-san." She put on her best reassuring smile. "It shouldn't be your job to protect your entire family from your own mother. You're not alone anymore. Your Aunt and her family are helping all of you, and so are we." Kerri just nodded silently, tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey," Sakura lifted Kerri's face to meet hers. "It's going to be okay. We're all here to protect you, okay?"

A small, grateful smile graced the young girls' face. "Thank you," she whispered shakily.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Anytime." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I think that should be enough for you today. You've helped me immensely-" Sakura was startled to find herself engulfed in a tight hug. Sakura returned in warmly. "I promise you. You're going to be just fine. You're a strong girl."

Kerri released her hold on Sakura and wiped her eyes before heading toward the door. Her expression was back to its original state before her hand had even closed on the doorknob. "Nathan," she called out. "It's your turn." The door clicked behind her and Sakura had a moment to re-collect.

So Marlene's started to make her move, huh? Looks like Meiling-san was right, Marlene isn't satisfied with just torturing her own family. Now she's looking for a way to gain more control. According to Kerri-san she may be hiring a hit man or men for that matter, and she's planning something with Ookami Inc too. I need to make sure Naoko and Mika get a deeper scope on this.

The door opened for the fifth and final time to reveal a replica of Li Syaoran in miniature form. "Good afternoon, Nathan-kun," Sakura greeted cheerfully.

Nathan greeted her with a blank stare before immediately dropping his gaze and studying the carpet.

_Okay. That was…unexpected._ "Won't you join me over here? The couch is very comfortable."

"Okay." He made his move to sit where Sakura indicated and then continued to study the pattern of the carpet.

"Is everything okay Nathan-kun?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yes," he continued to answer monosyllabically.

_First things first than I suppose._ "Nathan-kun? My name is Sakura, and I want to help you and your sisters."

"Daddy and Mommy too?" He looked up briefly.

Sakura answered with care. "We're going to help your family, yes." She paused for a moment while Nathan seemed to soak in the information. "I hear that you love your father."

Nathan nodded. "Daddy always loves me. He tells me all the time."

"And what about your mother?"

"Mommy only does when other people are around." He seemed to answer without speaking, than finally realizing what he had said, went pale and darted his eyes around the room.

Sakura didn't miss any of it. "It's okay Nathan-kun. You're okay. You can say anything you want to here. You're not in trouble."

Nathan appeared to breathe again, but didn't answer.

"Are you not supposed to say bad things about your mother?"

"No, Daddy doesn't like it. He says it's not nice. And Mommy only allows bad things to happen."

"I see," Sakura commented off-handedly._ I should just let him go back to his family. He looks likes he's ready to sprint off at a moment's notice._ "Nathan-kun? Can I ask you a favor?"

He immediately became wary, and watched her suspiciously. "No one is supposed to know who I am, except your sisters and your cousin Raelin, okay? It's a secret. Can you keep it for me?"

He nodded slowly, slightly frightened. Sakura could almost read the thoughts running behind his eyes, '_Why is she hiding herself?_' But she couldn't answer him without terrifying him more, so she let him leave and he shot out of the room without a second glance back.

Sakura stood and stretched her arms high. After a moment Tomoyo joined her in the room.

"How did it go?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"You weren't listening in on your ear piece?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I wanted to be completely focused on Taizen-san and the Li children. I didn't want other voices in my head."

"Oh," Sakura thought before she spoke. "I received some interesting information we definitely need to look into. Do you know which, Naoko? Mika?"

"Yes," Naoko answered in the earpiece without hesitation. "I'm looking up Marlene's conversations as we speak, but I may need Mika's assistance in breaking through to view them."

"I'm on my way up," Mika's excited voice filtered in. "I'll check it out in a minute."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other.

"Let's head on back," Sakura suggested, gathering up her notes.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice halted Sakura's movements; she looked her friend full in the face. "How were they?"

Sakura plopped back onto the couch and Tomoyo sat next to her with more grace. She sighed and blew her breath of air at her bangs. "They're holding up alright for now. But Kerri-san's about to crack from all the pressure, Nathan-kun looks like something's about to jump out and bite him, and Aria-chan's well…she's very confused."

"Their father must be a complete idiot," Chiharu's voice sounded as she stepped into the room from the door Tomoyo had just entered, lowering herself gingerly onto the couch.

"They say 'love is blind'," Rika commented, following just behind.

"Would you believe it if we told you Takashi-kun had it out for you?" Tomoyo asked.

Chiharu thought about it for a moment before sighing. "I see your point." She stroked her belly absentmindedly.

They heard a frustrated sigh in their ears. "Mika, I'm going to need your help as soon as I can get it. This is a lot more intricate that I originally thought."

"I'm on it!" The cheerful teenager responded.

"Sounds like Marlene has something to hide, don't you?" Rika asked the room in general.

"You can say that again," Naoko let out another frustrated noise. "You'd think she was trying to take over the world with how complicated these codes and walls are."

"Or just her husbands company." Sakura put in.

"Or that," Naoko acquiesced.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?" Sakura looked over at Tomoyo.

"Have you met Eriol at Ookami Inc yet?"

Sakura furrowed her brows. "Actually, no, I haven't yet."

A devilish glint lit up Tomoyo's eyes. "See if he can catch you tomorrow, please?" Her eyes pleaded. "I haven't told him what you look like as Miko yet, and I want to know if the disguise can fool him. Plus, I've told him to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. Let's see just how aware he is."

Sakura looked at her closest friend exasperatingly. "Tomoyo, this is a case, not a test for your fiancé."

"If he has any intentions of marrying me, he needs to be aware," Tomoyo waved Sakura's comment away. "You never know when someone may come back for revenge."

Rika and Chiharu agreed full-heartedly.

"Alright, alright," Sakura finally relented. "I'll give him 'The Test'. What made you finally decide to spring it on him?"

"This case," Tomoyo answered without hesitation.

"Ah."

"Speaking of which," Naoko's voice sounded again. "You should be careful Sakura."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked confusedly, everyone in the room was looking at her. "What?"

"You were closer than necessary with a few of your interviewees," Rika answered gently.

"It's not like they don't need it," Tomoyo assured her friend. "It's just that you need to remain objective. Personal feelings can't get in the way, remember?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm being objective you guys. I haven't let my emotions get in the way before this case. Why would I now?"

"Because your boss and target's husband is hot," Mika's voice answered matter-of-factly.

Sakura felt her face flush, and everyone burst out laughing. "Mika!"

"Sorry." They could almost hear the grin flashing across her face. "But you know it's true."

"Aren't you a little too young to be thinking like that?" Sakura groaned.

"I'm three years younger than when my parents had me, one year younger than when the Li's had their first daughter, and one year older than when Rika-san married Terada-sensei."

Rika's face flushed as well.

"She has a point," Chiharu pointed out.

"You're not helping!" Sakura threw a pillow lightly at Chiharu and all the girls broke out into laughter once more.


	7. To Catch a Spy

**Author's notes:** I realize how long it has been, and I apologize for the wait. Time flew by without me knowing just how fast. Apparently, in that time, I lost a few chapters I had already written. So I have tried to pick up right where I left off. I am trying my best to keep the story feeling the same. This chapter doesn't progress the story too terribly far, but was necessary. Please leave constructive criticism as I continue writing away so that I may share this story with you. Happy Christmas to all who celebrate it, and a Happy Holidays to all!

* * *

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

**Chapter Six: To Catch a Spy**

"Now are you absolutely sure you want me to give Eriol 'The Test,' Tomoyo?" Sakura inquired as she cradled her phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Yes!" came the eager reply. "And be sure to keep your ear piece on! I want to hear everything." She sighed dreamily. "I just know he's going to pass with flying colors."

Sakura chuckled at her friend. "I realize this important for future spouses to go through, but it always seemed a bit ridiculous to me," she admitted.

There was a pause. "I can see what you mean. It does seem a bit unnecessary. But what we do is delicate and dangerous. If we can't trust the love of our lives, what's the point?"

Sakura's face fell. "Tell that to the main subjects of our current mission. They could both use a lesson in trust. One doesn't trust anyone but herself," she ticked off on her fingers. "And the other trusts to the point of idiocy, even when he _has_ to know that something is horribly wrong."

A deep sigh was heard across the line. "I know Sakura…that just goes to show how important this is. And I trust _you_ completely in dealing with Eriol. You'd make the best evaluator for me."

"I'll try my best Tomoyo," Sakura beamed. She glanced up at the clock on her wall. "And if I don't get ready for work soon, I will never get there in time to give him your test. Wish me luck!"

"I think you should be wishing _him_ luck, Sakura," Tomoyo laughed over the phone. "I'll see you later tonight then. Call me as soon as you get there, so I know when to listen in."

Sakura nodded, "Alright, talk to you soon."

The two hung up, and Sakura let out a deep breath. _Terada-sensei and Takashi-kun both passed this test, Eriol should have no problem with it. I'm more afraid that he'll be too good. He's sharp and intuitive. If he wasn't already working for Li-san, I might just ask Tomoyo to ask him to work at Ava. He has all the right skills, but he seems content to work at Ookami Inc…if only _she_ wasn't working there._

Sakura glanced up at the figure entering the break room, and quickly dismissed him silently. She pretended to be completely absorbed in her magazine as she listened to the chatter around her. Most of it was harmless coffee-chat over families, weather, after work activities, or inquiring questions about work-related material. While she didn't entirely dismiss all the information she was receiving, nor did she attach more than mere blips on her radar.

Her fellow employees were largely harmless. Innocent people going about their innocent lives; just trying to make a living. Ookami Inc was a great company to work for, even if they were more than a little aware of their top managements…transgressions. However, they merely believed it to be human nature. Chalking it up to any other 'famous couple' with marital problems, one of the pair having extreme denial issues and the other well…the less said about her, the better.

Sakura's hearing zoned in on a whispered conversation two tables over.

"I heard she's out now more than ever."

"No way! Do you think it's because of-"

"-and he _still_ has no idea?"

"He _has_ to! Who in the world doesn't know?"

"Well you know that she pays people to keep it quiet."

"Yeah, the undertaker you mean."

"Shhh!" came several voices.

"I'm just saying…there can't be any other reasons this has never hit the tabloids. It's been going on for years!"

"But after he fired that last male assistant to her-" More hushing noises were made, and Sakura could feel eyes on her back. Her instincts rose, but she didn't give the slightest outward appearance of having even heard a word.

A new figure entered the room, and the conversation stopped completely. Sakura glanced up again briefly and discovered, to her delight, that the object of her side-mission had just entered the room to fill up his coffee cup.

Slowly Sakura rose from her seat, and made her way over to the trash bin next to the counter to drop off her Styrofoam cup.

Eriol glanced over. He studied her for a moment in confusion. "I don't believe I know you. Are you new?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "Oh! Good morning, I'm Warai Miko, Marlene-san's new assistant." Sakura held out her hand.

After a moment's hesitation, Eriol shook it. "Hiiragizawa Eriol. I work here as well." He smiled engagingly, but his eyes were suddenly guarded.

_Very good_, Sakura congratulated him silently. "I'm pleased to meet you. Have you worked here long?"

"I was hired not long after the company opened for business."

"Ah! So you must know Li-san and Marlene-san fairly well?" she inquired innocently.

There was a definite hesitation in his voice now. "…I have known them for awhile, yes."

"Good," she replied with a smile. Eriol's eyes narrowed a minute fraction. _Okay Sakura, time to go in deep._ She leaned in passed Eriol to drop her cup into the trash bin, invading his space. She dropped her voice so that only he could hear. "And how is Daidouji-san doing these days?"

Eriol froze were he stood. Sakura returned his stare with a brilliant smile. He responded by taking her arm in his. "Let me show you around, Warai-san. I do not believe anyone has given you the tour yet?" It was not a request. The pressure on Sakura's arm was a warning.

Placing her free hand on top of his arm she replied, "Thank you so much Hiiragizawa-san. I would appreciate that." _Perfect. Keep it up._

Eriol politely and coolly led Sakura from the room. They made several stops along the floor as he led her around, occasionally bumping into people and introducing her along the way. Nothing in his expression gave him away, but he never let Sakura out of his sight for a fraction of a second, and his proximity warned her that if she made the slightest move, he would intercept her.

Eventually he led Sakura into a deserted corridor.

"Where are we going now, Hiiragizawa-san?" she inquired curiously. Already she was taking in every minute detail. There wasn't a single person in this hallway, and they had already passed the last security camera. They turned another corner, and Eriol stopped abruptly.

"Tell me Warai-san."

"Yes?"

"What is it you are doing here?" His voice was calm, but there was a steely edge to his tone.

"I have been hired as Marlene-san's assit-"

"No," Eriol interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

Eriol finally turned and fully faced her. "What are you _really_ here for?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't understand. I told you already-"

"You are only telling me what you wish everyone else to know. I want to know the _real_ reason you are here," Eriol's gaze hardened.

"To pay my electric bill?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

Eriol's fist slammed into the wall above Sakura's head. _Okay, bad choice of words to say._ Sakura never flinched, but she dropped her cheery façade, and folded her arms across her chest. "What is it you expect me to say, Hiiragizawa-san?"

The two stared at each other for several long moments, neither willing to give in.

His voice dropped to ice. "I don't know who you are, and I don't know who you work for, but know that I will be watching you. I have the right mind to have Syaoran fire you right now, but I want you where I can keep both of my eyes on you."

Sakura leaned casually against the wall, and studied her nails. "Oh my, is that a threat?"

"Consider it a warning for now." His voice hardened. "But if you come near Tomoyo or Syaoran, yes, rest assured it will have been a threat."

"Hmmm…" Sakura answered off-handedly. She could still feel his gaze trying to pierce through her and discover her intentions. _Should I drag this out longer? It really is a lot of fun, but…_ she glanced at Eriol discreetly. _I think he deserves a break. Plus, as enticing as it would be to drag this out for a week or so, it would really hamper our mission. And this needs to be taken care of immediately. It's not time for fun and games. _She blew her bangs out of her face. "I guess you pass."

There was a long moment of silence, and then, "what?"

Sakura pushed herself off the wall and stood straight in front of him. "I said you passed, Eriol. Congratulations."

Eriol narrowed his eyes at her. "What kind of game do you think you're playing at?"

_Drat. Looks like he'll need more confirmation. _Sakura reached up to her ear, revealing her ear piece, and tapped the little button on the side. "Did you get all of that Tomoyo?"

Warm laughter filled Sakura's ear. "That was wonderful Sakura-chan! I told you he would do fine." Sakura giggled.

Eriol was now staring at her in utter confusion. She took out the ear piece and handed it to Eriol. "Go ahead. I'm sure she would like to speak with you."

Eriol reluctantly took it and placed it into his ear. His expression dissolved completely into astonishment as his fiancée's voice flowed into his ear. Sakura covered her grin with her hand, and waited patiently as the couple spoke. After a few moments Eriol handed the device back, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"How are you holding up?" Sakura asked.

Eriol sighed. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel."

Sakura patted his arm sympathetically. "They all have to go through it, Eriol. It's not that none of us trust you. It's necessary to our safety. Takashi-kun and Terada-sensei went through it as well."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded. "And not only did you pass easily, you get extra credit for linking me to Li-kun's…situation," she murmured barely audibly. Eriol's face fell fractionally.

"It's true then, that Ava finally had to be involved?"

Sakura nodded.

Eriol sighed deeply and rubbed a hand across his face. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I knew Syaoran was too infatuated with Marlene to see the truth, but for her to have schemed this far…"

Sakura grimaced. "…yeah."

Eriol studied her for a moment. "It's hard to believe that's really you under all that," he whispered.

Sakura's grin returned in full-force. "Tomoyo's brilliant, isn't she?"

Eriol laughed. "She certainly is."

"Come on," Sakura said as she started back down the hallway once more. "This is an interesting, quiet hallway. I'd like you to show me any other hideaway places like these. I'm sure you are aware of them all?"

Eriol nodded and took her arm once more. "I would be happy to show you Warai-san."

"Please," Sakura smiled. "Call me Miko."

* * *

"Ah! There you are Eriol!" a voice called out a couple hours later.

Eriol and Sakura paused to turn as Syaoran walked quickly up to them.

Sakura felt her something pang in her chest as he hurried towards them. _What was that? _

"Is there something I can help you with Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Could you come with me up to my office?" He looked at the person standing next to Eriol for the first time. "Oh! Warai-san! It's good to see you again."

Sakura smiled brightly. "And you as well Li-san. I hope that everything is alright?"

"Yes, your help last time was just what I needed."

Eriol watched the two for a moment, with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I'm sorry to leave you Miko-san, but…"

"No, no," Sakura shook her head. "I must be getting back to my desk. Marlene-san has some work for me to do."

"How are things working out with Marlene?" Syaoran inquired.

"Very well, thank you Sir." _Let us all hope she lets her guard down, and leaves some dirty laundry laying around for me to find._ A mental image of Marlene and an unknown man together leapt into her mind, and she frowned internally.

"Is she here today?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I'm afraid Marlene-san has left already," Sakura answered politely.

A look crossed Syaoran's face. "I see…thank you Warai-san. Let me know if there is anything I can help you with."

Sakura beamed back. "Thank you very much, and you as well." She excused herself and headed back to her desk.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura, as Terese was cleaning her floors when she heard voices approach. She continued at her work, seemingly oblivious to everything around her.

A male voice and a giggling female voice that she had begun to recognize all too well began to make distinct words as they approach.

"Won't someone catch us?"

"Has that ever stopped us before, love?"

The male voice chuckled back. "No, in fact, it makes it rather exciting."

She giggled louder. "Want to show me just how _excited_ you are?" Marlene's voice dropped huskily.

Sakura fought to keep her face straight. _Seriously. Can't you find somewhere better to do this? …how have you _not_ been caught by your husband yet? Everyone else in this place knows._

The two began to make noises that Sakura wished she could completely tune out. _What I wouldn't give to actually _be_ deaf right now._ She set down a picture frame with enough noise to catch their attention.

"Who's there?" the male voice asked sharply.

"Hush, it's only Terese," Marlene replied. "She's deaf. She can't hear a thing."

"Really?" Sakura could hear the grin in his voice. She itched to turn around, but adamantly kept dusting.

"Come, love, there will be more privacy in here," Sakura heard a door open.

"Won't she come in eventually?"

Marlene laughed. "No, I instructed her to leave my office alone weeks ago."

"In that case-" Sakura heard more noises before the office door closed.

_Please, please, please let them have at least made it into her own office first._ Sakura prayed to the ceiling.

She took her time cleaning the floor, hoping to catch Marlene and her "friend" on their way out, but with no such luck Sakura moved on.

_At least every disgusting detail will be caught on tape. _She sighed. _Oh joy… I wonder who her new playmate is. It didn't sound like anyone I recognized. Interesting. Is Marlene tired of Carden already? Or is she cheating on him as well? …where does she find the time to find all these men?_

Sakura shook her head disgustedly. Unbidden images of Syaoran popped into her head. She paused momentarily. A slight frown traveled across his face. _He doesn't deserve this. No one would. _

She picked up her cleaning supplies, unlocked Syaoran's office and headed inside to clean it.

_Cheating on your spouse isn't illegal. I can't remember all the cases of people we've had to investigate and discovered that particular skeleton in their closets… but if she _is _trying to take over his company by getting him out of the way… we can definitely pull the plug on her there. Or maybe embezzlement…? That could be a good angle to look into as well. I'll have to ask Naoko and Mika to look into it when I get back…_

She stopped as she stared at the photo frame in her hands. Three smiling faces, radiating love looked back at her. _Child abuse is illegal too. _She frowned. _Who could do that to their children? Has he ever noticed? He must have. He loves his children too much not to have noticed _something. She placed the photo back down.

Her eyes shifted to the other photo on his desk. Sakura resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Marlene's photo. Her eyes narrowed. _According to Meiling-san, Marlene's previous lovers have all gone missing or ended up dead. If she has had any personal hand in that, we can add not only attempted murder but murder itself to her ever-growing list. Attempted murder, huh? Well, she hasn't made a motions against Li-san just yet… but it can't be too long from now. She's had years to plan this. _

_I need to get closer to them. I need to get closer to both Li-san and Marlene. That's the only way to get ahead of Marlene. _

_Alright!_ She locked Syaoran's door behind her. _Starting tomorrow, I will ask Eriol to help me get closer to the Li family. _

If the thought of getting closer to Syaoran made her heart race a little faster and leave a slight blush across her face, Sakura did her best to ignore it and finish her job.


	8. Distractions

**Author's Notes:** Ta-Dah! I have finished writing the dratted connecting chapter that has dragged this story out for so long. :D Honestly, I have the rest of this story written, typed, corrected and ready to go, but this infernal chapter gave me no end of trouble. Turns out I was over-thinking it. Figures. Anywho, I now present the next chapter in _Behind Closed Doors_ with excitement as there will now be regular updates without egregious time-delays. Thank you so much for all your patience! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. :) Enjoy~!

* * *

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

**Chapter Seven: Distractions**

_Thank you Eriol!_ Sakura grinned internally in gratitude for her friend's fiancé. After he had passed his test and become aware of Ava's presence in the company, Eriol was more than willing to help Sakura out with her various tasks. Most of these included getting alone time with Syaoran, legitimately of course. All Eriol had to do was mention "Miko's" skills in what ever he happened to need help with, and Syaoran seemed more than happy to cooperate and let Miko offer her assistance.

Marlene hadn't had any objections surprisingly enough. Sakura thought that was a bit suspicious. If it had been _her_ husband, Sakura wasn't so sure she would allow _any_ woman to spend this much alone time with him.

_Of course_, Sakura reasoned, _I wouldn't be cheating on him either. Who would want to? I mean…just look at him._

Sakura felt herself entranced as she watched Syaoran animatedly explain how they could add several new countries to their international market through various strategies and contract agreements that benefited both parties.

"Miko-san?"

Sakura felt herself daydreaming as she watched his form move across the room. _I wonder what kind of conditioner he uses. His hair looks so soft; I just want to touch it…_

"Miko-san?"

Sakura blinked, abruptly remembering that that was 'her' name. "Yes? Sorry."

"Are you feeling alright?" Sakura watched, unable to move as he placed a hand to her forehead. "Your cheeks are all flushed, and you fill slightly warm."

Sakura felt her blush deepen. "I'm fine, really," she worked to assure him.

Syaoran studied her for another moment with concern, before a teasing grin snaked its way across his face. "Am I boring you already?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked intelligently.

"I do have to say that you lasted longer than anyone else before you, except for Eriol of course."

Sakura laughed lightly while shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry. Your speeches may be a little long-winded at times, but they're not boring," she teased back.

This time she was rewarded to see him flush slightly in embarrassment. "Do I really talk that much?"

Sakura burst out into full laughter. "Hardly! It's rare to hear you speak so much actually, I was surprised is all."

Syaoran laughed with her. "Sorry, it's a habit I developed a long time ago I suppose."

"How so?" Sakura inquired, wondering for the umpteenth time if she was finally on the verge of him opening up more personally to her.

"Past events," Syaoran shrugged noncommittally.

Sakura blew her bangs silently in frustration once he turned back to the board he was drawing diagrams on. _What is it going to take to get him to spill something! _

She dropped her head into her hand and listened to him begin again where he had left off in his explanation. _I mean, it is admirable the way he doesn't hang out all his dirty laundry for everyone to see, and it is rather fun to finally run into a guy who doesn't tell me everything I want to know for nothing more than a smile, but still…_

She sighed quietly. _Why is it that the only men who are like that are already committed to someone else? _She watched him with a look of strict attention even as she let her mind wander again. _Why does _he_ have to be married?_

Unbidden thoughts of Marlene passed through her mind. _Don't get me wrong. If he were married to someone sweet, intelligent and loving, someone just like him, I would have cut my losses immediately and been genuinely happy for him. But I suppose if that were true I wouldn't be here to begin with… I never would have even met him…_

She watched as the excitement grew in his eyes once more as he delved deeper into plans, and he became more animated with his whole body, including his smile. She knew she could lose herself in that smile all day. She already did…

* * *

Sakura hit her head on her desk. _Why does he have to be so damn cute? _She groaned quietly to herself now that she was back in her own office.

How had this happened?

_One day at a time_, her mind supplied for her.

Time simply seemed to fly by and yet halt entirely when she was with him now. She felt like she spent more time in his office, helping him with his projects than she did in her own helping Marlene. Considering that Marlene was out on "errands" nearly every day now, Sakura supposed she couldn't really be surprised.

Marlene still expected "Miko" to finish all of the work she was given, but so long as it was done and finished correctly, Marlene didn't bother checking in on Sakura anymore. Or even seem to care what Sakura got up to while Marlene was out.

At first, Syaoran had seemed dismayed to find out that Marlene was out so frequently, but whether it was by coincidence or a planned design, that was when Eriol had been almost eager to invite Sakura up to his and Syaoran's offices for her "valuable insight."

Sakura recalled how when she had first begun to show up at their meetings, Syaoran had still been cordial but kept himself at a certain distance, even as he displayed a more relaxed attitude toward Eriol. She knew this was completely normal and natural, even if it did make her feel slightly putout.

As the days went by, however, Syaoran had visibly warmed up to her. Especially, Eriol had added to her in a whispered conversation one day, when she hadn't displayed obvious signs of trying to curry Syaoran's favor or fawn all over him like a love-sick teenager.

Sakura hit her head against her desk again. _If only they knew…_

She turned her head and studied the office phone on her desk, quiet now that Marlene was once again gone from the premises. She frowned.

Despite Eriol's words, Sakura felt like Eriol had been teasing her. Almost as if he knew something that she didn't. If she had believed for a moment that it pertained to the mission at hand, and had something to do with Marlene's plotting Sakura knew she would have demanded him to share his thoughts with her immediately. And while it did seem to have something to do vaguely with Marlene and Syaoran and herself, his 'secret' seemed to pertain to something slightly different.

Sakura blew out a breath in agitation before sitting up properly in her chair, still staring at the phone.

Slowly but surely Sakura had noticed Eriol's presence in the meetings with Syaoran and herself begin to detract with time, almost as if he was politely trying to remove himself from the room.

_Is it so that I can study Syaoran more closely on my own without Eriol seeming to know about Ava as well?_ Sakura shook her head. _With Eriol? Who knows…but he always seems to leave with this little smirk on his face like he's up to something else…_

Sakura frowned to herself in alight annoyance. The last few days, Eriol had been gone completely from the room whenever Sakura showed up. If Syaoran had noticed, he never said a word, so Sakura decided to follow his lead and continue on as if nothing was amiss. Although…this had the unfortunate side-effect of not giving Sakura another distraction in the room. All her focus could be on Syaoran, which had been great at first, until she realized that Syaoran himself, by himself, was probably her biggest distraction.

_I think…I just might finally be getting in over my head,_ Sakura mused.

The urgent ringing of the office phone on her desk had Sakura's heart lurching in surprise as she automatically reached out to answer it.

"Ookami Inc, Li Marlene's office, Miko speaking," Sakura answered.

"Oh good! You are still there," Marlene's voice spilled out over the line.

Sakura felt her brows rise in surprise. "Yes Ma'am, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I forgot some files on my desk in the office that I need brought to my home tonight," Marlene answered. "I would come back to the office and pick them up, but I'm rather…tied up at the moment, and have a previous engagement that I cannot get out of later this evening."

As Marlene was not there to actually see her, Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust. _I'll just bet you are. So does that make it two different men tonight, at least? _

"Would you like me to drop them off myself," Sakura asked the epitome of courteousness.

"Would you please?" Marlene's delight was obvious that her assistant hadn't protested in the slightest.

"It wouldn't be a problem," Sakura assured her temporary boss. "Though, I do not know where you live."

"The address is already written on the folder itself," Marlene supplied.

_Uh-huh…so you planned for me to do your job for you from the beginning. But I suppose your other 'engagements' are of much more concern than your actual job, right? _Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"Oh!" She laced her tone in surprise. "Okay, I shall head over as soon as I finish here for the night."

"Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver."

"It's not any trouble," Sakura answered as they hung up. She pushed her glasses up and glanced at Marlene's closed office door.

_I suppose I really should thank you Marlene. You've just given me the perfect opportunity to delve much deeper into your little world than you could ever have imagined. All I have to do now is pick a little bit of something up from Ava on my way there, and then so long as I can get a few minutes of his time perhaps I can nudge Syaoran along a little faster. _

She frowned minutely. _We need to know what he knows. We're running out of time…_


	9. Love and Other Drugs

**Author's Note:** As the last chapter was so short I made the decision to update earlier than I originally planned, and it's an extra long chapter to boot! :D Riddles that have gone unsolved will be illuminated whilst new puzzles crop up from the shadows. Have Fun~! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

**Chapter Eight: Love and Other Drugs**

Sakura looked up at the ridiculously large house in front of her. It seemed highly unnecessary that _seven_ families could need that much space, much less one family of only five people. _I guess when you have money…but, still, Li-san never struck me as the 'obvious displays of money' type…_ She shrugged her shoulders and rang the doorbell, clutching the manila folder of documents in her hands rather tighter than necessary.

Sakura rocked back and forth on her feet as she waited, nervous energy surging into her limbs. _Cool it Sakura_, she scolded herself. _It's not like you've never been to a target's home with ulterior motives before…even if he does make my smile go all goofy, and send me tingling with just a glance in my direction…_ She shook her head to displace her thoughts and adjusted the rim of her glasses more properly on her face.

When no one opened the door she frowned, and looked down at the address Marlene's elegant script had written across the folder. She double-checked the numbers just below the lamp beside the door. "This has to be the right place," she murmured. She had even had Naoko check it out and give her directions just in case. Naoko had been able to confirm that it was legit.

Sakura rang the doorbell again and tried to wait patiently. _Maybe they went out to dinner…? But I could've sworn Marlene said that he would be home tonight with the kids…_

Sakura waited another moment before sighing, and turning to walk back down the stone stairs to the large round-about driveway. She glanced back quickly when she heard a click behind her. Her eyes widened by a fraction in surprise to see a slightly panicked and out of breath Syaoran standing in the doorway.

He looked just as surprised to see her. "Warai-san?"

She arranged her features into a bright smile. "Good evening Li-san. I'm sorry to disturb you, but Marlene-san has asked me to drop these off since she is…." Sakura trailed off as the sounds of crying and frantic voices finally registered in her hearing. Her brows furrowed as Syaoran kept glancing from her to the action inside. "Is everything alright, Li-san?"

Syaoran hesitated until the sounds of his youngest calling out to him made him duck back inside leaving Sakura confused and still standing on the front porch. She blinked rapidly at the sudden turn of events.

"So…do I come in then?" Sakura asked herself. He hadn't closed the door, or told her to go away, but neither had he exactly invited her in either. Curiosity got the better of her and Sakura tentatively stepped inside the door. She would have been slightly intimidated by the inside décor had she bothered to really study it. Still, a small part of her began to wonder if Marlene had been the interior decorator as the place wasn't exactly "child friendly." It looked more like a museum. A place to inspire awe, but not one to really come home to in relaxation and comfort at the end of a strenuous day.

Quietly as she could, Sakura walked into the too-large front room and followed the multitude of sounds down one of the hallways to the right. She peered into the room that the noises seemed to be coming from and stopped short at what met her sight. She would have laughed at what she saw had it not been too entirely serious.

To her it appeared that the children had been playing around in the room and knocked over a large, ornate porcelain vase. Shards had skittered clear across the room creating enough of a mess, but the two youngest appeared to have been caught in the cascade of broken pieces. Besides the minor cuts and scrapes across their faces and arms it looked as if the children must have fallen on several of the pieces when it fell on top of them. Kerri was doing her best to calm Nathan down long enough to look at his bleeding arm. Syaoran was trying to disentangle his youngest from around his waist to take a look at her. Small smears of blood were streaked across the once pristine white carpet. Both Syaoran and Kerri looked about at their wits end.

Years of looking after her niece Mika, and babysitting Rika's son Chale had schooled Sakura in accidents involving little ones all too often. With a calm and strong grace she stepped into the room without hesitation.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were playing tag when they ran into the table with the vase," Kerri answered, near tears. "She's going to _kill_ me," she half-whispered.

Sakura blinked and felt a pang of anger flare in her chest. _That's what the fuss is about? Not the incident itself, but how Marlene will react when she sees that one of her precious rooms is a mess? I don't think so. Not on my watch._

"Kerri-chan," Sakura's tone made the older girl look at her. "Go fetch the first aid kit, a broom and dustpan, and bring them all back here." Kerri nodded and all but ran from the room.

Sakura sighed and stepped further into the room. She rested a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "I need you to get a bucket full of warm water, dark rags, towels and maybe a bottle of bleach." Syaoran opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to silence him. "I've got them handled. We'll take care of it." He nodded before gently extricating himself from Aria's tight hold.

Aria protested, but Sakura bent down and scooped the little girl up and brought her over to her brother who was sitting on the floral patterned couch on the opposite side of the room. Both of them were still openly crying, but they had begun to calm down when Sakura's voice of authority first began to deal out instructions.

"Shhh," Sakura soothed, hugging them both tight and kissed each on the tops of their heads. "You're both going to be just fine. Everything is going to be okay. We'll have this all cleaned up before you know it."

Nathan looked at her with puffy red eyes, but slowly ceased his crying. Aria hiccupped, tears still streaming down her face, but she tried to quiet down. Sakura wasn't aware how it happened, but she just took control like it was the most natural thing in the world. Something in her, instinct she would later guess, somehow knew what to do.

Sakura continued to make soothing noises as she gently checked each child over. Their injuries weren't anything to worry about. It was the fear that seemed to have sent them to near hysterics, more than anything. _Had it been anyone else as a mother, they would have just been scared by the vase falling on top of them. But no, these children have a scheming, horrific-_ She closed her eyes briefly in frustration, before finishing up her examinations.

Kerri re-entered the room with Sakura's requested supplies, Syaoran right on her heels. Sakura murmured her thanks, taking a rag and washing away the already drying blood on the children. She instructed Syaoran on sweeping up the larger chunks of porcelain, as she sent Kerri out once again to bring in the vacuum. As each person kept their hands busy, Sakura focused solely on the two youngest. She was so completely absorbed in easing their fears, and tenderly dressing their wounds she didn't notice Syaoran continually watching her out of the corner of his eyes. If she had, she wouldn't have been able to keep a blush from forming as he simply watched her with unveiled amazement.

As Kerri returned, Sakura had her vacuum up the remaining smaller pieces of the broken vase that Syaoran could not dislodge with the broom. The sound of its whirling seemed to settle comfortably around the room as its occupants began to relax. The almost-crisis was being effectively averted.

Syaoran told Kerri to leave the vacuum in the kitchen for him to empty later as he got to work on the blood stains on the carpet under Sakura's strict orders. His bangs hid the small smile that graced his face. When Kerri returned she joined her father in his task. Sakura was confined to the couch with Nathan and Aria as the two all but clung to her.

As Syaoran let Kerri take the dirty bucket and rags to the laundry room, he looked back at the once-disaster area in astonishment. He would have never known what had just taken place had he not seen it with his own eyes. The only remaining evidence in the room was the absence of the vase itself.

He looked up to see Nathan's drooping eyelids, his head resting against Sakura's shoulder. Syaoran's youngest was already dreaming, cradled in Sakura's embrace, one of her fists clenched in Sakura's blouse.

Kerri re-entered the room and observed her father simply watching Sakura, and her siblings so relaxed at Sakura's side. She beamed. _This_ was more how a family should be. An idea hit her, and she felt warmth envelope her chest, her smile broadening. _Maybe…_ she thought. _Just maybe…but until then…_ "Dad?"

Syaoran looked at his oldest daughter.

"Should we put them to bed?" She stage-whispered, nodding towards Nathan and Aria.

Syaoran let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Yeah, we probably should." The two walked toward Sakura. Kerri picked up her younger brother, and Syaoran attempted to loosen his youngest's hold on Sakura. He only tried half-heartedly; any _real_ attempt to get Aria to let go would be getting too close to Sakura than was entirely appropriate.

Sakura chuckled quietly. "How about someone shows me where she sleeps and I'll take her myself?"

Syaoran agreed in obvious relief, his cheeks discreetly covered in a faint blush at his proximity to Sakura.

"Follow me," Kerri instructed, leading the way out of the room, but not before noticing the exchange between the two adults. She felt a true smile wiggle its way across her face, but didn't say a word as she led Sakura through the house.

* * *

_At least the children's rooms are more toned down then the rest of this place,_ Sakura mused. Once again she was following Kerri back along the many hallways in search of Syaoran. _This place is like a maze…ridiculous. _She grimaced. _Not a place I would want to grow up in._ She thought back to the warm, inviting home her brother and her had grown up in, with her beautiful parent's open arms waiting for her whenever she wanted or needed a hug. _I've been exceedingly fortunate in my life. _

She watched Kerri's dark hair swing back and forth in front of her. _I wish it could have been different for her, for all of them. When this is all over…maybe then they'll finally get their chance. Li-san is an excellent father; I know he is more than capable of looking after them on his own. He's been doing it all their lives. _She recalled her loving and warm mother as she laughed and shared secrets with her only daughter. _I wish they could have that. A mother. If only-_

"He should be in here," Kerri's voice startled Sakura out of her inner musings.

Kerri paused right outside a doorway, and poked her head in, withdrawing it with a slight frown on her face.

"Is he not in there?" Sakura inquired, puzzled by the girl's shift in mood.

Kerri studied Sakura silently for a moment, and Sakura merely looked back, trying not to fidget. Kerri sighed quietly before whispering, "He's in there, but…I think it would be best if you went in there alone. Could you tell him good-night for me?" Without another word, she swiftly walked past Sakura and disappeared around a corner.

Sakura watched the spot where Kerri had vanished and listened intently for any sounds of movement, before assuring herself that Kerri had really left and entering the room. She entered on silent feet and simply studied the scene before her.

Syaoran was sitting on a loveseat in the middle of the room, his head in his hands and an open bottle of alcohol sitting next to a half-empty glass. _What's going on in that head of his? Only one way to find out, right?_ She stepped lightly into the room, approaching him from behind.

"Is everything alright?" she asked with concern.

Syaoran jumped up from the couch, nearly tripping over the table. "Warai-san!" A faint blush developed across his cheeks. "I-I didn't even hear you come in."

She barely stopped the giggle that bubbled up at his surprised look. "I've been told that I can be quiet. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Syaoran shook his head and smiled back in return, still blushing. "Would you like to sit down?" He indicated the couch.

_Alright Sakura, it's time,_ she schooled herself. "I don't mean to impose."

"No, no! Not at all, please," Syaoran again gestured toward the couch and Sakura gracefully sat down.

"May I ask what you're having?" she looked at the bottle on the table.

"Just something to settle my nerves," he mumbled.

"Sorry?" Sakura asked, not quite sure she had heard him right.

He shook his head, "Nothing, would you like a glass?" When Sakura nodded he turned and headed to the wooden cabinet across the room where other glasses and bottles could be seen peeking out.

Sakura waited until his back was turned before quickly, but silently reaching into her pocket and pulling out what appeared to be a compact. When she opened the bottom however, a single capsule no bigger than a grain of rice fell into her hand. Her eyes never leaving Syaoran's back, she stealthily dropped the capsule into his half-full glass under the guise of studying the bottle.

"What happened to Kerri?" Syaoran asked as he retrieved the glass from the cabinet.

"She showed me to Nathan and Aria's rooms then guided me back here. She told me to tell you 'good-night' before she headed up for bed herself." She glanced discreetly at his glass to assure herself that the capsule had dissolved completely. _Naoko knows her stuff_, Sakura smiled. _Now so long as I can get him to drink it, we'll be able to find out some information from him. He's so tight-lipped about her…_She frowned.

"What's the matter? Don't care for the brand?"

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran standing in front of her. She smiled, "No, I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere." She handed him back the bottle.

Syaoran sat down on the opposite side of the couch and poured some of the contents into her glass before refilling his own. He picked up his own glass as Sakura picked up hers and took a sip.

Sakura studied him over the rim of her glass as Syaoran took a sip of his own. Noting that he didn't seem to notice a difference in taste she relaxed slightly. _Let's just hope this works now. I would rather have not drugged him, but Marlene's hiding something and he just might know what it is, even if he's not aware of it. _

"You've never asked about Marlene," Syaoran stated suddenly as he studied Sakura curiously.

"I'm sorry," Sakura replied, taken aback. "…should I have?"

"No, no," he smiled off-handedly. "It's refreshing actually. I'm so used to having to defend her against everyone that it's nice to be able to have a conversation with someone who doesn't feel the need to believe in rumors."

_I already know more about her than I wish to know, _Sakura thought darkly. "You two seem to get along well." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Marriage isn't easy, everyone has to work at it," he stated almost to himself.

Sakura frowned minutely. _What is he thinking about? _"You must have fallen in love very young, to have such three such adorable children by only twenty-nine."

Syaoran's mood shifted immediately at the mention of his children. "Yeah, we were married at seventeen."

"Seventeen!" Sakura's jaw dropped open slightly. Mathematically she knew it was accurate based on everyone's ages but…still, it was another thing to actually hear him say it. _That's younger than Touya and Kaho! And _they_ had Mika at nineteen!_

Syaoran managed to look a little sheepish. "It was a rushed wedding to tell you the truth. It was love at first sight, and several…events sped the process along."

Sakura sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "Love at first sight, huh?"

Syaoran nodded. Sakura felt her heart sink a little in her chest. "You have me curious…may I ask what 'events' occurred? Or is that too personal?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, it's alright. It had a lot to do with my family. They believed that I was rushing too fast into marriage. We were fresh out of high school, and…my family and Marlene never exactly saw eye-to-eye."

"Oh?" Sakura inquired.

"They tended to butt heads whenever they were in the same room together," he continued. "My family is made-up of strong, independent women and Marlene is just as stubborn. They clashed over a lot of things." Syaoran's eyes unfocused into memories only he could see. "Meiling, my cousin, was the most vehement against our marriage. She refused to speak to me for a year after the wedding ceremony… I honestly don't believe Marlene and Meiling will ever get along." He chuckled, half-amused by it. "Do you know that I actually believed Meiling would have stood up in the middle of the vows to object?"

_Do you wish she had?_ The words were on Sakura's tongue, but she bit down on her cheek to keep them in.

Syaoran continued as if, now that he was on a roll, he didn't want to or couldn't stop. "My family didn't know that Marlene was pregnant at the time."

Sakura almost spit out her drink. "She was?"

Syaoran nodded and relaxed more into his seat. "When we first met, it was like sparks flew and we were together instantly. She told me she was pregnant not too long after. I didn't want her to give up the child, and since I was head-over-heels for her already, I proposed right there on the spot. I wanted our child to have both parents and be raised in a stable family."

_He just wanted to do the right thing._ Sakura felt her heart settle somewhere around her stomach. _Though it looks like the stable part got left out a bit._

"When I told my family about our intentions to wed, well…it didn't go so well. I never told them that she was pregnant, of course. I wanted them to respect her, and our decision to be together for ourselves… There was a big argument, which made me all the more determined to marry her. They went on and on about how we were moving too fast, that we should take more time to get to really know each other. They wouldn't stop talking down about her. I couldn't take it anymore and I just stopped listening to them," Syaoran became more engrossed in his story the further he went on. He took another long swallow from his glass. Sakura watched, entranced, as the girl's drug worked its magic.

"I shut them all out! Who were they to tell me who I could and couldn't marry? They showed up at the wedding of course, probably just to see if I'd actually go through with it." He snorted. "It didn't turn out to be the happy celebration I had anticipated. It felt more like we were in Antarctica, with how much Marlene and my family glared at each other."

Sakura shifted in her seat, trying to absorb all this information. _So this is what happens when you become so stubborn that nothing reaches you anymore? Even when, years later, everyone is still trying to tell you the same thing? When everything follows to the contrary of how you think it should be, rather than how it really is? Is this what they truly mean when they say 'love is blind?' But…how would I feel if I heard only the same old, abused soundtrack of words for over a decade about the one I loved so dearly? Would I become just like him?_

"And before I knew it Kerri was born!" He grinned openly at the memory of his first born, completely unaware of Sakura's dejected face as she chose to study the carpet's design instead of him.

"You know," his grin faltered slightly. "It always felt like longer than nine months that Kerri came along, but pregnancies are overdue all the time right?"

Sakura's head snapped up to his tipsy form. She nodded for his benefit, but her thoughts raced. _Wait, so was Marlene overdue, or did she actually become pregnant after the wedding?_ Her heart began to hammer in her chest. _Could she really have been playing him for a fiddle from the very beginning?_

Sakura watched him with a sudden feeling of horror. _What am _I _doing…? How can I do this to him? I'm just like her, using him as a means to my own end. I came over here with every intention of inducing him to pull private information from his own lips. I'm just as bad as she is._

She heard him talking about Marlene, and how wonderful he thought she was, even throughout all his doubts. Her heart clenched powerfully. _No! I'm not like her! I'm doing this for _him!_ To protect him, to protect his family. That's what I do. What _we_ do. We protect people. I have to do this, I _have_ to. _

He continued on about his _lovely_ wife for a few moments longer until finally he brought up his kids. Sakura felt her hands unclench slightly.

Finally, a subject that they agreed on.

"Yes," she agreed softly to his admiration of Kerri, Nathan and Aria. "Those three are certainly something else. I can see why you are so proud of them."

She listened as he spoke more of his own doubts out loud, perhaps for the first time. _So maybe he does notice that his kids are wary around his wife. Maybe he's not as clueless as we thought, but then why hasn't he confronted her? Or shared these thoughts with anyone? _

Then it hit her. His pride, his stubbornness, his blind devotion. She knew it was human nature to do what everyone else says you can_not_ do, and when you have the right amount of determination, you subconsciously learn to block out every warning you're given. Whether it be from friends, family or your own instincts.

She felt the shift in weight on the couch and was pulled from her own musings to notice that he was much closer to her then he was before.

Her heart hammered in her chest as he leaned so close to her that their noses were almost touching. She tried in vain to create some distance between them, but with her back against the armrest there was no more room lest she take a tumble backward off the couch.

"You want to know something, though? They really seem to like you. You're almost like a mother to them," Syaoran had dropped his voice unconsciously as he stared at her intently as if trying to memorize her face.

Sakura didn't think it was possible for her heart to pound any faster.

Apparently she was wrong.

She felt a sudden wild desire to close the centimeters between them and catch his lips with her own. Her face blossomed into a full flush at her own audacity. _You can't! Sakura! Knock it off! Think of something else!_

"And you want to know something else?" He leaned even closer, and Sakura felt her breath catch. "Sometimes I think that I like you more than I do my wife."

Sakura felt her jaw drop open as her heart jumped in joy, while her brain tried to flood her with logic. She snapped her jaw shut, not knowing what to say, but in the next instant she felt his warm lips on hers and all other thoughts vanished from her mind.

She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she should stop this. That it was nothing more than the potent mix of alcohol and drugs coaxing him to do what he would never do, but all she could remember at that moment was how to breathe.

As quickly as the rash kiss had begun it ended with Syaoran finally caving in to the combination in his glass by collapsing deeply yet contently asleep in her lap.

Sakura couldn't move. Could only sit in absolute stillness as rush of tears filled her eyes, and she tilted her head to the ceiling to try and quell them back. Her efforts were in vain as slowly but surely they traced lines down her face as she contemplated what she had done.

Slowly she looked back down at the sleeping figure, and with a shaking hand she gave in to another desire as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. It was as soft as it looked.

"You deserve so much better," she whispered.

Silently she shifted her weight out from underneath his, and replaced her lap with a pillow before drawing the blanket hanging over the back of the couch over his slumbering form. When she had quickly but thoroughly wiped both their glasses clean of any evidence she turned around to face him once more.

Giving in to one last desire she bent swiftly over him and gently placed a kiss of her own on his forehead before disappearing into the shadows of his house and stealing herself out the front door.

As she eased herself into her car she felt her bitten-back sobs threatening to finally burst through and she took a moment to steady herself, before turning the key, shifting the gears and driving away into the night.

Silent tears continued to course down her cheeks as her body contained a riot of emotions, each warring against the other until she wasn't sure which was the strongest. All she knew was that this mission needed to end; Marlene had to be stopped.

_Now._

* * *

Sakura waited until she was a safe distance from the Li household before pulling over onto the side of the road. She took a deep, steadying breath before steeling herself to dial the phone.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out over the line.

"Tomoyo," Sakura worked to contain her conflicting emotions from her voice.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Her friend's ever intuitive mind caught onto the slight hitch in Sakura's tone.

"I think I'm in trouble," she replied as calmly as she could, even as she worked to keep the anguish at bay.

"What happened?" Tomoyo's voice began to take on a tone of panic.

Sakura sighed into the phone. "I compromised the mission…he kissed me."

There was silence on the line before Tomoyo let out a deep breath. "I think you had better come in tonight."

Sakura nodded, forgetting that her friend couldn't see her. "I'll head there right now."

* * *

"What?"

"Sakura, but - !"

"Wait, was this when he was drugged?"

Sakura nodded silently, intently studying the floor. She suspected they would react this way; she would have done the same.

"Sakura," Chiharu began as she, Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo all exchanged a look. "It happens."

Rika's head bobbed up and down in agreement. "The concoction we created unveils nearly everything that has been contained. And Naoko was sure to give it an extra boost, what with Li-san being so…stubborn."

There was a quiet moment before Naoko asked the hard question. "Did you reciprocate?"

Sakura's head snapped up. "No! Of course not!"

"Then you didn't do anything wrong," Rika's gentle voice reassured her.

Chiharu quickly caught on. "It was all his own doing Sakura. It was all him."

"You're falling for him," Tomoyo's quiet voice wasn't a question. The room fell into silence as Sakura's face went from pink to a dark flush.

"I think I already did," she whispered back. Sakura looked imploringly around the room. "Which is why I should remove myself from this mission as soon as possible!"

Tomoyo frowned. "Sakura -"

She was interrupted by the large white screen gliding down from the ceiling. They all fell silent once more as the screen became black.

"What is this about abandoning your mission, Kinomoto Sakura?" a voice asked.

"Not abandon the mission," Sakura replied as her face flushed an even darker shade.

"We may have hit a…snag," Naoko offered to the screen.

"And this snag is…what, exactly?"

Sakura's four friends all glanced at each other quickly before relaying the situation. Tomoyo kept a reassuring grip on Sakura's hand. There was silence for several long moments after their voices died away until, "No," the second voice rang out firmly into the air.

"No?" Chiharu questioned.

"We deny your request to abandon this mission. Kinomoto Sakura, you have already established trust and a firm link to the Li family. There is not enough time to try and rebuild this with another agent when Marlene is so close to completing her plans. Li Syaoran does not trust people easily. He trusts you, and now you must maintain this trust and use it."

Sakura nodded reluctantly at both their logic and her orders.

"We will deal with your personal…hesitations at a later date."

Sakura's head ducked in embarrassment.

"Now, we believe that all of you have collected the necessary information and intelligence we needed. It is time to begin wrapping this mission up by putting our own counter-plans into action."

The girls nodded firmly in agreement.

"Kinomoto!"

"Yes?" Sakura's subdued voice asked.

"It is past time Li-san was faced with the truth. He will begin our initial proceedings, and we shall follow from his resulting actions," the first voice stated.

"He must be confronted," the second voice was firm.

"Yes Sir…Yes Ma'am…"

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm as the girls made to pull up their plans.

Sakura stopped at looked at her long-time friend.

"You could lose him," she whispered as she searched her friend's eyes.

Sakura dropped her gaze and studied the ground. "It's the only way Tomoyo," she whispered back. Her expression turned determined, as if convincing herself as well. "He can deny his own suspicions, and _every_thing _every_one has ever said, but he can't deny what he sees with his own eyes." She half-smiled at her friend before turning and walking away to join Chiharu, Naoko and Rika.

Tomoyo watched Sakura for a long moment, an empathetic look on her face as she wished things could be different. How could her friend fall for the one person she wasn't supposed to? The one person she couldn't? Could fate be so cruel? Tomoyo inhaled deeply, releasing her breath slowly and taking another minute before arranging her soft features and joining the others.


	10. Rip Off the BandAid

**Author Note:** What's this? Three chapters in one week? :D Haha, enjoy~! Constructive Critisicim is always welcomed.

* * *

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

**Chapter Nine: Rip off the Band-Aid**

It had been a week since Sakura's…close encounter with Syaoran. The next morning when the two had been alone and working on a project he had profusely apologized for falling asleep on her. He stated that all he could remember was the two of them sitting down for a drink and talking, before the next thing he knew he was waking up to Kerri shaking his shoulder and informing him that they would be late for school if he didn't get up immediately.

Sakura had been quick to reassure him that he must have been exhausted and simply nodded off. She teased him that maybe she had been too boring a conversation-ist for him to fall asleep so quickly on her. His resulting stammer and slight blush had tickled her insides before a cold wave of guilt washed through her system. He would be furious with himself if he actually remembered the rest of that night and even more so at her if or when, she had reminded herself, he found out the truth.

As he had turned back to his computer screen, she had stolen another glance at him and let herself recall the kiss he had given her. She could feel her heart speed up in exhilaration as her face flushed. Then she had breathed in deeply, let it out slowly and focused back on the mission at hand. She would let herself enjoy the last few days she was sure she would ever have with him; days when he would smile, not knowing his entire world was about to crash down around his ears.

The days had flown by all too quickly…

Now Sakura stood in a secluded corner of the office floor disguised as Terese, and waited until the only sounds she could hear were her own before whispering into her headpiece, her lips barely moving. "Alright guys, this is it. Everyone ready?"

A chorus of affirmations reached her ears. Sakura drew in a deep breath, her heart pounding against her chest. _I'm so sorry…_

She steeled herself. "Dial him."

The line went silent for a moment as Sakura knew Naoko and Mika were busy hacking into the security tapes to erase any movement or sound from Sakura as she positioned herself in the room so that no one could observe her. She made sure she had a perfect angle-view between the hallway and Marlene's door.

As soon as she was ready, her headpiece began to ring down the line as the girls dialed the Li home. Sakura's heart nearly stopped as Syaoran's voice soared into her ear.

"Hello? Li residence."

She drew in a shaky breath. "Li-san? This is Warai Miko."

"Oh!" Syaoran's voice filled with obvious delight. "Warai-san! How are you?"

_About to ruin your life, so I feel terrible, thank you for asking._ Sakura paused too long.

"Is everything alright?" His tone became laced with concern.

"Li-san, I need you to come to Marlene-san's office. Immediately," she said, ignoring his question.

He heard the urgency in her tone, and attributed it to whatever emergency that popped into his head. "I'm on my way now. Wait for me there."

Sakura nodded as the line went dead. A sudden wave of guilt and horror rushed through her and she felt overwhelmed by the situation. She bit down on her fist until it subsided.

"Sakura-chan? Li-san has exited his home and is on his way," Rika's voice broke into her hearing.

"Mika-chan and I are waiting on standby to trace any calls into or out from the building," Naoko's voice came next.

"The _briefest_ of checks into _that woman's_ office shows that they are, ugh, otherwise engaged with the other." Chiharu's disgust was evident. "Does anyone have a bucket? I may need to use it as my dinner resurfaces."

Sakura felt her own stomach churn at the thought that Syaoran would soon be seeing it for himself.

"It's okay Sakura-chan" Tomoyo's gentle voice reassured her. "You can do this. We're right here with you."

"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura breathed out slowly to calm her mind and body. She focused herself until her instincts as an agent took over. She pushed her feelings into a small box somewhere inside her. They would be changing erratically over the next few hours, and she couldn't let them hamper her decisions or actions. Now wasn't the time. She would examine them all later. "I'm in position. Awaiting approach. Target remains occupied…. Let's wrap this half up tonight."

"Everyone, prepare for fallout," Tomoyo's voice was strong and steady. "We don't know how either will react. Starting now until its conclusion, we are on high alert. Everything and everyone is monitored at all times."

"Got it!"

"Understood."

"Alright."

"I can't wait until this is over. I'm sick of seeing her face."

"Affirmative," Sakura agreed. She sunk into the shadows, blending in with the background. There was silence as everyone waited.

"Li-san's car has just turned into the parking lot," Mika's voice sent a thrill racing through Sakura's veins.

Sakura concentrated on her breathing. _In…out…in…out._

"He has passed through security and is entering the elevators," came Naoko's voice.

Sakura became absolutely still, hardly daring to breathe. All too soon she heard the cheerful chime of the elevator announcing its arrival. She could feel adrenaline begin to flood her system. She watched intently as Syaoran walked quickly into the room.

"Warai-san?" He called in confusion. His head darted quickly from side to side as he scanned the room for the short-haired brunette. Not seeing her, he made a beeline for her office.

Sakura watched as he disappeared beyond the doorframe and into the dark office. He called for her again, quietly, as he retreated further into the room.

She winced as she knew what he would see. A dark, shadowy room with a trail of clothes leading toward his wife's door. She could see in her mind's eye the absolute confusion that would be evident all over his face. Then the muffled noises that would reach his ears as Naoko faintly turned on the near-invisible speaker Sakura had positioned above the doorframe earlier that day.

"He's opening the door," came one of the girl's voices. She couldn't concentrate enough to distinguish who.

Then came a moment that seemed to stretch on for hours as everyone tensed to await the fallout. The tension built until Sakura thought she would burst.

"He's backing away slowly, shaking his head."

"He hasn't made a single noise, Marlene and Carden remain undisturbed."

"Sakura-chan, he's heading back into the main room."

Sakura braced herself for his reaction, but felt her heart sink somewhere in her stomach at the look of absolute devastation on his face. He walked from the room as if he were in some sort of trance, disbelief dragging down his features.

"Li-san is calling up an elevator," came the next voice as Syaoran disappeared from her view.

The cheerful, unperturbed chime suddenly seemed displaced in the now tense atmosphere. Sakura moved back into the middle of the room, her eyes focused on the hallway where she had last seen him.

"Li-san is on the elevator and is heading back to ground floor."

"Sakura-chan!" The sudden urgency in tone brought Sakura back to herself. "Marlene noticed the door was left open!"

Sakura immediately snatched a dusting rag from her cart and focused on the desk closest to her.

"She's getting dressed in a hurry," Rika's voice came down the line.

Chiharu made a un-lady-like noise. "That has to be a first," she muttered darkly.

"Be careful Sakura-chan. I think she's heading your way," Tomoyo warned.

"Li-san is bypassing security on his way out of the building," Naoko informed them.

Sakura could now hear the sound of quick footsteps on carpet approaching her. She calmed her breathing down, relaxed her features and smoothly followed through with her work. At a tap on her shoulder she made sure to jump and whirl around as if she were startled, her tinsel blonde hair soaring through the air.

Marlene was not happy; a frown was etched into her face.

Sakura made a show of placing her hand over her supposedly rapidly beating heart, and smiled in what she hoped was relief. _**Marlene-san! You startled me.**_

Marlene studied Sakura intently.

_**Is there something I can help you with? **_Sakura tried to divert the woman's intense gaze.

"Was someone else just in this room?" Marlene asked, her signing abrupt in her agitation.

_**Yes**_. Sakura signed back.

"Was it a young woman about your height with short brown hair and glasses?"

_**No, it was Li-san**_. Sakura watched as Marlene paled before her eyes.

Marlene whirled toward the door and hissed, "Get dressed! He knows!"

"Shit," came Carden's voice from the darkness, a flurry of movements following. "How much?"

Her back was still to Sakura. "I don't know. Enough." She turned abruptly back to Sakura.

Sakura managed to school her face into a mask of bewilderment. _**What's going on?**_

"Nothing," Marlene answered curtly. "What did my brother see?"

_**I am not sure. I was cleaning the office when he came in. He approached your door, and then left in a hurry. He appeared to be upset.**_

"Damn," Marlene muttered to herself, biting her nail. Sakura watched as the gears in Marlene's head shifted into overdrive, ideas flashing behind her eyes. She turned her back to Sakura again. "Carden, we need to start this now. Get them on the line immediately."

Carden appeared from the dark office, clothes once again in place, if not a bit disheveled. He spotted the blonde foreigner next to his lover immediately. He motioned Marlene closer. "What about her?" His gaze flickered over to Sakura.

"I think the girl is aware something is not right," she tried to glance discreetly over her shoulder at 'Terese.' "We may have to arrange something for her too."

"Damn."

Without another glance back, the two secluded themselves into Marlene's office, shutting the door firmly behind them.

Sakura made a show of going back to her duties, trying to keep her hand steady as she walked back over to her cleaning supplies.

"Terese has been compromised," she murmured. "She suspects I know something."

"Sakura-chan get out of there! Now!" Tomoyo's tone was firm but laced with panic.

Sakura nodded, "I'm leaving now. Where's Li-san?"

"Li-san has pulled into traffic and appears to be heading home," Mika informed them all.

Sakura, with all the appearance of calm, collected her supplies, put them away and walked quietly towards the elevators.

"It's no use!" Chiharu's agitation suddenly rang out. "They're speaking too quietly to get a read on."

"Keep the film going," Tomoyo responded. "We'll adjust the recordings for our evidentiary report later."

Sakura stepped into the elevator as the chime signaled its arrival. She rocked back and forth from her toes to her heels as surplus energy continued to race inside her.

"Sakura-chan?" Rika's tone made Sakura pay strict attention. "We may have a problem."

"What happened?"

"The guard is missing," Tomoyo answered. "Be careful. They may already have someone there waiting for you."

Sakura loosened her muscles as adrenaline made her hyper-aware. The elevator slowed to a stop before opening its doors with its customary chime. She stepped out of the elevator cautiously, her gaze dancing in every direction. She noted the absence of security before heading straight for the exit, her shoes making no sound against the floor.

It wasn't until she hit the fresh night air outside that Sakura suddenly felt a presence behind her. She continued at her even pace until she was sure has was right behind her. At the last possible moment she spun on her heel, and grabbed the arm reaching for her.

She took the figure dressed from top to bottom in dark clothes, and yanked him over her shoulder, sending him hard into the ground. As he inhaled sharply, trying to bring air back into his lungs, Sakura swung out with her leg and kicked him unconscious. She stood over him for a moment longer; waiting to make sure he was out cold before releasing her breath.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice came down the line.

"I'm alright. He didn't even touch me," Sakura assured her team.

"Dialing the police now," Naoko informed them.

"Leave him," Chiharu urged. "Run."

"Got it," Sakura answered. She glanced back up at the building to see a figure watching from the eighty-ninth floor before turning and ducking into the shadows, avoiding the streetlights. "Seawall Terese has been officially retired. Someone was watching me from the building."

"That was close," came Tomoyo in response.

"I had it handled," Sakura reassured her.

"Did we move too fast?" Mika inquired.

"No," Naoko answered. "But now we need to move faster."

"Contact Meiling-san," Sakura instructed. "She needs to be on alert. Have her and her family stay at your home Tomoyo."

"Understood."

"What about the Li children?"

Sakura grimaced. "We can't risk tipping our hand too soon. She suspects something is happening, but if she realizes the children are missing, she will _know_ something is about to happen. They stay where they are. For now. "


	11. Fraying at the Seams

**Author Note: **Nearly there! Enjoy~! :) Constructive Critisicism is always welcomed.

* * *

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

**Chapter Ten: Fraying at the Seams**

The night was silent as everyone prepared for the wave to break upon the surface. Dark gray clouds moved into the heavens, but not a drop fell from the skies. It was as if the Earth itself was holding its breath, waiting for the inevitable but unknown conclusion. Thunder rumbled ominously, and lightening began to streak across the sky as tensions in Ookami Inc rose as the morning wore on.

Sakura was doing her best to maintain control of the situation.

Unbelievably, Marlene had shown up to work, but her demeanor had changed. No longer was she coolly confident, but her tone was brisk and her mannerisms were unsettled. The floor was abuzz with confusion. As innately curious as her co-workers were, they kept their conversations to a dull murmur, exceedingly aware that Marlene's new façade could not bode well for anyone who drew her attention.

For her part, Sakura had arrived early at her desk, having been unable to sleep well the night before. Her team had been able to hash out all possibilities of the fallout weeks ago, and was prepared for any conclusion, and so had wrapped up their meeting quickly the night before. After the unknown man who had tried to attack Sakura was apprehended by the local police, Ava agents had been sent in to…collect the man and the situation was being dealt with.

But all night Syaoran's face had shadowed her dreams as she tried to catch a few hours of sleep, knowing she needed to be at least somewhat rested for the next day. Naoko was firmly set in front of the screens, monitoring any and all activity involving the Li family, coffee cup kept at full capacity. If something happened while Sakura was sleeping, Naoko would inform her immediately. But still, Sakura could not rest easy. She tossed and turned for hours, alternately staring up at her ceiling, watching lightening occasionally light up her window. She gave up in the early hours before dawn and began to prepare herself for the day ahead.

* * *

When Marlene strode into her office that morning she gave Sakura clipped instructions, the most prevalent were that she was to be _left alone_. No one was to enter, not even her husband. The tone she used made it clear that dire consequences were to fall to her if she dared to disobey. Sakura nodded her assent, and Marlene's door had been snapped shut.

She wasn't worried. The room had been tapped for weeks now, and the first thing Sakura had done when she arrived that morning was to ensure that all recordings were still in place and functionally properly. She adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she snuck another quick peek at the small screen of her cellphone. The mini screen showed several different angles of the other room with just a touch of a button. Marlene had been pacing agitatedly around the room for hours now, mostly yelling at whoever was on the other line.

Sakura hurriedly shoved her cell into her pocket as a dark figure entered the field of her vision in the doorway from the main room. She glanced up quickly to see Syaoran standing in the doorframe staring at his wife's closed door. Sakura felt her stomach flutter with excitement at seeing him, even as her heart became caught in her throat at the expression on his face.

"Can I help you, Li-san?" she inquired tentatively.

The sound of her voice seemed to bring him back to the present, and he turned toward the sound of her voice. The look on his face fractured her heart.

He was a wreck; every emotion spilling from his eyes. Betrayal. Hurt. And such a profound sense of sadness and loss that Sakura's breath caught for a moment. Her saving grace was that that look wasn't directed at her, wasn't accusing her for betraying him.

_Yet,_ reminded that little voice in her head. _What will he say when he discovers the entire truth? How will he react? …will he hate me as much as he'll hate her? _She shook her thoughts clear.

"Li-san?" she asked again as he continued to just look at her.

Sighing heavily he approached her desk after shutting her door behind him. "I'd like to speak to my wi-" He paused for a moment, as if considering something. Then he shook his head. "I want to talk to Marlene."

Sakura felt her body fill with sympathy when his words caught in his mouth. "I'm sorry, Li-san, but she expressly told me that no one was to intrude, under absolutely no circumstances." Her expression saddened and her voice became quiet, "Not even you."

Syaoran looked away as he shut his eyes, collecting himself. "Give her my message…please."

"I will," Sakura murmured, wondering just how much more pain he could live through before the end, knowing it was far from over.

He looked at her again with a soft smile, his expression clearing for just a moment, "Thank you Miko-san."

She nodded in response, unable to trust her voice. He turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him as he exited.

Sakura waited a few moments before she slid her phone back out, this time turning on the sound in her earpiece.

At once, an aggravated voice filled Sakura's ear.

"It has to be tonight! We can't put this off a few more days! …I don't care if everything isn't in place yet, we don't have the luxury of time anymore. Syaoran knows about us, and that girl got away last night…I don't care if you think she just knew self-defense and somehow contacted the police!"

Marlene paused and scowled at the phone. "We've been over this, Carden. Use the brats. Blackmail him with their lives. The idiot will do anything for their useless selves… How? _How?_ Go over to the house and _get_ them, that's how!" She resumed her pacing and rolled her eyes. "Give them any excuse you want, it's not like they've never seen you before. Just tell them their father wanted to see them at work, that there was some kind of emergency…I don't care! Just do it!" She slammed the phone down.

Sakura's heart lurched in her chest, her eyes wide. _Did she just-? Would she really sink so low? _Sakura sat stunned for a moment. _Yes,_ that little voice answered her. _Yes, she would. And she wouldn't lose any sleep over it either._

She immediately relayed the conversation to Tomoyo and the others with an added message of urgency to remove the children from the home immediately.

"Tomoyo-chan and Taizen Meiling are on their way to pick up the children now," came back the instant reply. Sakura let out a breath slowly. She glanced at Marlene's door. _How long before Carden calls back telling her that the kids are gone?_ Sakura frowned. _And how will she react?_

_Not well,_ her mind answered. There wasn't anything Sakura could do at the moment but sit and wait. The hardest part of any mission was the waiting; the anticipation of the conclusion as they awaited events to fall into play. Her team had everything under control on their end. It was Sakura's duty to sit tight and personally keep an eye on Syaoran and Marlene.

Sakura quietly began to release a small handgun and ammunition from their locked hiding spot in the desk, and strapping them to her ankle before rolling her gray dress pants back down and double-checking to make sure nothing could be seen.

She was already wearing chest armor under her matching gray business jacket and pink blouse. She glanced down at the lacy, silk blouse that obscured her protection, unable to detect its presence through sight alone, the armor was perfectly form-fitting. _Tomoyo really is a genius. I'll have to be sure to remind her, and thank her later._

She slid her I.D. for Ava into a secure pocket, along with anything else she knew she might need. She left her earpiece in and left her cell in her lap, not bothering to put it away now.

She drummed her fingers nervously on her desk. She didn't have the patience or mindset to do her office work. She watched the clock as minutes ticked by. An hour. Two hours. Sakura's glance caught the screen just in time to see Marlene scrambling around the room before making a dash for the door. Sakura posed herself over the computer keyboard, but it was unnecessary as Marlene all but flew out of the room without so much as a glance in her direction.

Sakura leapt out of her seat, and watched Marlene's hurried flight through the main room to the elevators from the doorway. The occupants of the main room were entirely silent, staring after Marlene in wonderment as an ominous round of thunder rumbled outside.

Sakura ducked back inside the office as her earpiece beeped, alerting her to an incoming message. She connected the call to Mika's tense voice. "You need to hear this, _now_."

The line transferred over to another phone conversation. This one of Carden and Syaoran.

Sakura listened darkly as Carden boldly informed Syaoran that his children had been kidnapped and were being held hostage. He informed Syaoran that no police were to be called or he would kill one of the children. Syaoran was to meet him at a designated time and place within two hours, or he would begin to kill the children off for every five minutes he was late, starting with the youngest.

Sakura bit her lip at the panic and desperation in Syaoran's voice as he agreed to meet Carden there. Sakura immediately recognized the death trap as Carden failed to mention any ransom other than Syaoran himself.

The conversation was ended abruptly as her team's voices now came down the line.

"Sakura-chan! Intercept him!"

"Now!"

"He's going to get himself killed!"

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo's voice broke in. "We have the children in custody, they're scared, but they will be just fine. I'm calling Eriol now to have him keep an eye on the building while you're gone. Naoko and Mika are hacking into Marlene and Carden's cellphones. We'll track them down on our end. Follow Li-san and don't let him out of your sight!"

Sakura had already begun to cross the office room the moment Tomoyo had begun to speak. She fought to keep her pace steady as others called to her from the office, inquiring as to what was going on. Sakura did her best to ease their fears, and tell them she was going to check on Marlene herself right away. She never stopped moving as she moved across the room, entered the hallway and waited impatiently for the elevators to open.

The cheery music that filtered through the elevator's speakers seemed to be mocking her as the elevator made its slow and steady pace down to the lobby. She all but jumped out of the doors the moment they began to open, and collided with something hard and moving fast.

Her glasses flew across the floor from the collision as a rushed "I'm sorry!" hit her ears.

Sakura's arm flung out and grasped Syaoran around the arm. "Li-san," she pretended to gasp in surprise. "What's going on?"

Syaoran bent to pick up her glasses and shoved them in her hands, his eyes flickering constantly between the exit doors and her, as if trying to make a decision. She watched in fascination as his thoughts tumbled around in rapid-fire contemplation. He seemed to have settled on one thought as he grasped her hand and began to pull her along.

"Wha-" Sakura wasn't prepared for the sudden contact and felt herself flush, even as she tried to fight it down. "Wait! What's going on?"

She interlaced her voice with just enough concern and panic for him to glance back at her with a brief, "I'll explain in the car."

Sakura jogged quickly beside him as he led her to his vehicle. "Get in! Hurry!" He all but threw himself into his seat, and strapped himself in while starting the car in the same motion.

Sakura calmly latched her seatbelt after she shut the door, wondering at how his car could smell so much like him. It was like being surrounded by his presence. She shook those dangerous thought away as Syaoran threw the car into drive and did his best to push the speed limit to its max without drawing attention.

"Li-san?" she asked tentatively, trying to gain his attention again.

Syaoran dug his cellphone out of his pocket and tossed it to her. Sakura rapidly read through the text message with a practiced eye. The message was from either Carden or Marlene, relaying Carden's earlier instructions, but now with directions to the intended destination.

She made her eyes go wide, "We should contact the police!"

"No," came Syaoran's sharp reply. "He'll kill them. I have to go." He hesitated. "I'm sorry to drag you into this Miko-san, but…I might need your help." His grip tightened on the wheel. "I don't know what he wants, but…I need to make sure that Kerri, Nathan and Aria come out of this okay." He risked a glance at her. "If I can't do this, I need you to promise me that you'll get them to safety somehow." His voice quieted. "I trust you with them. I trust _you_."

"I promise," Sakura swore steadily, knowing she would have anyway had the children really been there. "But what about you?"

His gaze darkened and he didn't respond. Sakura frowned as the first few raindrops began to splatter across the windshield.

The tension in the car was thick, but neither spoke for awhile until Syaoran let out a harsh laugh. "And to think my biggest worry today was that Marlene was cheating on me. It pales in comparison doesn't it?"

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond so she remained quiet.

"I always knew it was too good to be true…That _she_ was too good to be true," his voice became quieter. "I wonder what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura replied indignantly. "Marlene's the one who's wrong. No woman in her right mind would _ever_ want to be with anyone but you." She felt her cheeks flush at her statement.

Syaoran glanced over at her and gave her a tight, but grateful smile. "Thanks."

Sakura was held captivated by his gaze until he looked back at the road, doing his best to weave around traffic. She looked at her hands in her lap, surprised at the tight grip she had on his cell.

She was startled when he hit his steering wheel. "How did this happen?"

Sakura stared out the window as the rain became heavier. "Who knows? But," she put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Kerri, Nathan and Aria are fine. No harm will come to them. I swear that to you. I will make sure nothing _ever_ happens to them. They're strong, smart kids Li-san." She smiled brightly at him. "They take after you."

"Syaoran."

She looked at him confused.

"Just call me 'Syaoran.'" The look on his face sent a tingling down to her toes. She didn't try to stop the blush this time as she nodded.

"And you can call me Sak-Miko," she hastily covered her tracks. _Stop it Sakura, _she scolded herself.

Syaoran's smile nearly sent her heart into overdrive. "Thank you Miko." His expression became serious again. "Sometimes I feel like you're the only one I can trust anymore. _You've_ never lied to me."

Sakura felt herself deflate from the inside. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she hastily looked out at the rain sodden world outside her window. _If only you knew…_

"How close are we?"

"Stay on this road," Sakura answered. "We'll be there soon." She worked hard to keep her voice even and her emotions from making it waver. Discreetly she blinked back the tears. _It does no good to cry about it. You did what you had to do. Your mission. You've been working hard this entire time to protect and save not only his life, but the lives of others… I just have to hope that it'll be enough…_

A beep in her ear alerted her to another incoming message. In disguise of tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Sakura accepted the incoming call.

"Sakura-chan," Chiharu's voice entered her ear. "We're tracking you as you drive. Marlene has just arrived at the designated meeting spot. Carden is already at the building and waiting in position."

"Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, and Naoko-chan are on their way as we speak," Mika's voice added. "They'll arrive shortly after you and Li-san."

"We need you to hold down the mission until we get there. Help is on the way."

"Guys?" Mika's voice broke in. "You might want to hear this."

Marlene's voice quickly replaced her team's. "What do you mean _they were gone_? They're stupid brats! They were probably just hiding."

Carden was quick to reassure her. "I tore the place apart. No one was home. They must have gone out somewhere or are with someone."

"You mean there's no trace of them?"

"None."

"Shit."

"We'll be fine," Carden worked to convince her. "He doesn't know they're not here. And that's three less bodies we have to take care of later. It's simpler this way."

There was a pause before Sakura could almost hear the sly smile streaking its way across Marlene's face. "You're right. This could work even better in our favor."

"What's wrong?" Syaoran's voice broke into Sakura's other ear.

"Huh?" Came her intelligent reply.

Syaoran nodded to Sakura's hand which had clenched around Syaoran's cellphone so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Sakura willed her muscles to relax. "I'm just nervous," she hastily covered her actions. "I don't know what's going to happen." _Which is more or less true._

Syaoran nodded. "I know." He smiled at her with a smile she knew she could easily come to love seeing every day. "But for what it's worth, I'm glad you're the one here with me."

Sakura worked to keep herself from melting into her seat.

_See how long that lasts when you find out I'm not who you think I am._ The thought came unbidden into her mind, once again bringing her back to reality.

"Miko," Syaoran hesitated. "If I don't get out of this, will you-"

"Turn right here," she instructed, cutting him off effectively. As Syaoran smoothly made his turn, Sakura looked back out the rainy window. Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled until it seemed to vibrate inside her chest.

Whatever it was that Syaoran was working himself up to say, it appeared he couldn't the second time. Instead he reached across and took her hand in his once more. Sakura looked over at him, startled. He squeezed it comfortingly, as if she was the one who was caught in a situation beyond her control. She gently squeezed it back.

They didn't say another word as they drove along, but neither did they let the other's hand go.

_Enjoy these last moments while you can, Sakura_, she told herself. _They may be the last you'll ever get_.


	12. Lie to Me

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

**Chapter Eleven: Lie to Me**

"We're here," Sakura stated unnecessarily.

They stared up at the abandoned looking metal cannery. The foreign soup label atop the building had faded into near-obscurity. No lights shone from inside the foreboding place, and the sheets of falling rain did not improve the feeling. Their only light was the occasional flash of lightening accompanied by the thunder. The wind too had picked up, lashing rain at all angles.

Syaoran turned to her suddenly. "Wait here."

"Wha-?"

"No," he cut her off. "You're not coming with me. If I'm not back in an hour, something went wrong and I need you to contact the police. You _have_ to get Kerri, Nathan and Aria out of there. Promise me, Miko."

"Of course, I already promised you I would protect them, with my life, if I have to," she replied urgently. "But-"

Syaoran cut off her protests abruptly with a kiss that seared her lips.

Sakura stopped thinking. All she could do was feel her elation race like a shock from her lips to the tips of her toes. He brought his hand up to the back of her head to hold her there for another moment before "Good-bye."

As quickly as it began he broke off their kiss and was out the car door, head bent against the rain.

Sakura sat frozen in her seat, her brain trying but failing to comprehend anything but what had just happened. Her eyes felt like they were stuck wide open. Her heart beat twice as fast as normal and her entire body felt flushed. _He did that on his own. That was-_

Her thoughts were cut short by another beep in her ear. She snapped back to reality.

"Damn that man," she hissed through her teeth. "Yes?" she asked sharper than she intended.

"It's Tomoyo," answered the person on the other line. "We're nearly there Sakura-chan. We're fifteen minutes behind you."

"They're not going to give him fifteen minutes," Sakura stated as she quickly undid her seatbelt. "Marlene and Carden are inside waiting to finish him off the moment he walks into that room."

"Where is he now?"

"The fool went in by himself," she muttered angrily, opening the car door.

"What?" came a chorus of replies.

"He caught me off-guard," Sakura explained as she stepped out into the storm.

"How-"

"Never mind that," Sakura cut in. "I'm going in after him. We can't wait. As soon as you guys get here, follow us in." Sakura disconnected the line as she fought her way to the entrance Syaoran had just disappeared through, the rain instantly drenching her.

She opened the door cautiously and stepped inside with her senses on high alert. She was soaked through and worried that she'd leave a trail or make more noise from the water. _Can't help that now._ She shut the door silently behind her before reaching down and releasing her gun from its hiding spot.

She squinted threw the semi-darkness, emergency lights illuminated the eerie place into shadows and darkness. On the ground before her she noticed a puddle-trail leading up the stairs to her immediate left. On catlike feet she followed, praying that none of the stairs squeaked.

She kept her back to the wall as she ascended. As she neared the top she spotted a dim light coming from a room halfway down the long hallway. She checked that the hallway was clear before cautiously but urgently making her way toward the lights, voices soon hit her ears.

"Where are they?" Syaoran's agitated voice became the first that she could make out clearly.

"Safe. For now," came Carden's reply.

"What do you want?" Syaoran all but snarled in anger.

"Your life," came the simple reply.

"For theirs," Marlene's voice entered the conversation for the first time.

There was a stunned silence.

"Marlene?" Syaoran's tone was one of incredulity and stunned horror. "…why?" His voice was pained.

Sakura felt her heart clench.

"Why not?" Marlene answered. "I want power, not _you_."

Sakura stopped just before the doorway. She slowly peeked her head in just far enough to view the situation in the room.

Marlene and Carden stood at the opposite end of the room, a door stood right behind them. Sakura assumed it was the one Marlene must have just entered through. Syaoran was halfway across the room, his expression reading like he had just walked into a nightmare he wanted to wake-up from. Sakura noted that his arms were up in a defensive position and she shifted to see the criminal duo better. She visibly held herself back as she saw that Marlene had a gun in her hand and had it pointed directly at Syaoran's heart.

"It was amusing for awhile," Marlene had continued. "But the game got old."

"…_game_?" Syaoran's face and voice said that he was nearly beyond comprehension.

"Oh don't act so surprised," Marlene sneered. "You call what we had a _marriage_?" She laughed in spite. "It was a _joke_! I played along for as long as I could stomach it." Her expression turned sour. "I convinced myself that conceiving your brats would continue your unwavering loyalty to me. And it worked." She smirked. "Your devotion to me was comical. And for once they ended up being useful; they added more pawns to the board."

Sakura tamped down on her temper and raging emotions. Letting herself get angry now would not help. It would only get her or Syaoran killed, if not both of them. She would give her emotions free reign later. Slowly she inched herself closer inside the door, her gun raised.

"You always did say that you would die for them," Marlene's smile was cool and confident, her arm never wavering as she released the safety. "And now you get to fulfill that promise."

The sound of a gunshot reverberated throughout the room.

Marlene's eyes went wide as she and Carden stepped away from each other. She looked quickly to her left to see a chunk of the wall missing near her head.

"Enough," Sakura's voice rang out.

The room's occupants all turned to stare at her.

"Warai-san?" Carden asked in disbelief.

"It's over Marlene," Sakura's tone was steely. "Put the gun down. _Now_."

Marlene recovered quickly, her eyes narrowing. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm an agent for Ava. I've been undercover for weeks." Sakura informed the silence, her gaze fixated on Marlene, as she removed the rain-streaked glasses from her face and tossed them aside. "I was assigned to watch you and bring you down."

"What…?" Syaoran's numb voice reached her. Sakura didn't dare look at the expression on his face.

There was a moment of stunned stillness before Marlene doubled over in malicious laughter. Carden looked at her uncertainly. "Perfect! How absolutely perfect!" She turned to Syaoran, still laughing. "Everyone you thought you could trust lied to you. How absolutely brilliant!" She struggled to regain most of her composure. "How does it feel, Syaoran dear, to know everything in your life has been a lie?"

Sakura kept her gun steady on Marlene, furious.

Marlene chuckled in amusement as she let her gun hang loosely at her side. She reached out to Carden, who grasped her hand, and drew him closer to her before kissing him full on the lips. They deepened it, incorporating lewd acts the longer they played with each other. Sakura hissed, fuming, and looked away from the disgusting display. Unfortunately her gaze focused on the only other person in the room.

Syaoran was shattered.

Sakura watched as he fell to his knees on the cement floor.

Her heart fell with him.

Marlene broke off her actions with delighted laugher. "Tell me, _dearest_," she directed at Syaoran. "How does it feel to know you can never trust anyone ever again without questioning yourself? Can you trust _any_one in your life now?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Carden make a sudden move. She moved instantly to counter it. Carden made to grab for Sakura's gun, and the two became locked in a struggle for control.

Marlene sauntered over to Syaoran.

"Li-san!" Sakura called. "Get _up_! Now!"

Marlene stopped in front of Syaoran and brushed his hair back almost endearingly. She gripped his hair with a sudden force and yanked his head back to face her.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled desperately.

"Tell me Syaoran. How does it feel to know the girl you were crushing on was lying to you as effectively as I was?" Marlene read his expression clearly.

"Oh yes, I knew about your little crush. I'd say that I even knew better than you did yourself. She was the perfect distraction for me. I moved around _so_ much easier when you were caught up in your little infatuation." She let out a pretend gasp of surprise. "Oh! But let me guess, you didn't act on your feelings for her because of me, right? Your perfect _wife_? Your perfect _world._" Her mocking sneer became ugly. "Tsk, tsk dear husband. Falling for another woman when you're already married."

"Syaoran! Don't listen to her," Sakura yelled as she and Carden attempted to get a solid hold on the other.

Marlene continued to address only Syaoran. "What? You didn't know that you were falling for her?" She laughed. "Can you even trust _yourself_?"

She let out a pretend sigh. "And now you know that she's not even who you thought she was. Your precious Miko, if that's even her name," she scoffed, "has been lying to you since the beginning. We _both_ have. She only got to you so that she could get to _me._ And I only got to you for what you could _give _me_._"

She bent closer and whispered in Syaoran's ear. "Want to know how many men I've slept with since we've been together? Doesn't it make you wonder if those brats are even _your_ kids? Can you ever be sure of anything anymore? Mmmm…and all that lovely money I took from your company all these years, it's a small wonder you never ran into any financial difficulties or you would have nothing to keep your business afloat in a crisis…"

She looked into Syaoran's wide eyes, her grip never loosening. "I did plan to kill you tonight to get you out of the way. Failing that, my current playmate and I were going to take that money and run, leaving you ruined in every way possible; financially, emotionally, mentally, physically if we were given the chance, and of course your reputation would've been dragged through the mud…" She sighed in defeat. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

She looked over at Carden and Sakura struggling and noted that Sakura was about to get the upper hand.

"Your little _crush_ is good…too good." Her eyes narrowed. "But I don't plan on going _any_where with _any_body." She looked back at him in contemplation. "If I can't kill you or get what I want, then…hmmm…" Her mind came to a conclusion. "Yes, that is a wonderful solution."

She brought her gun back up. Sakura noted the new movement with horror. "Syaoran! Marlene! No!"

Marlene spared one more smirk of disdain for the woman she thought had been her office assistant. Then she took her gun and placed it in Syaoran's hands, wrapping her hands around his. Syaoran stared at her uncomprehendingly. Marlene knelt in front of him, staring into his eyes as she positioned the nozzle of the gun against her chest, directly in front of her heart.

"Know this," she whispered intently. "I'd rather be dead than with you for another moment. And as my blood covers your hands, know that you'll never be able to trust another person again. Not even yourself." A malicious smile reached across her lips. Marlene leaned in so that her lips were next to Syaoran's ear. "It has and always will be _a lie_." Her hand squeezed Syaoran's around the trigger.

There was a deafening bang as another gunshot rang inside the room.

Marlene's limp body fell on top of Syaoran. Blood quickly seeped into his once-white shirt and spread in a warm puddle down to the ground.

"Syaoran! Marlene! No!" came two very different, but just as anguished voices, filling the silence left behind.

* * *

"We entered the building just as the gunshot went off," Rika explained to the giant dark screen in front of her.

"When we entered the room, Sakura-chan was trying to shake Li-san out of his paralysis," Tomoyo followed.

"Carden had vanished after striking Sakura across the face when she was distracted by the gunshot and her head hit a wall. By the time we reached the right room, Carden along with Marlene's body was gone, but judging by the amount of blood that was on the floor and on Li-san…no one can live through that amount of blood loss," Naoko finished. "Li Marlene is gone."

"Confirmed," came one of the voices from the screen.

"And Kinomoto?" the other voice asked.

"Warai Miko resigned from Ookami Inc the next day after claiming 'extreme trauma,'" a rather subdued Chiharu informed Ava's head directors. "Too many witnessed them leaving the building that day to not know she was involved in the incident somehow."

"The official report states that a guilt-ridden Marlene committed suicide after her many indiscretions mounted too high for even her to handle," Tomoyo continued. "Warai Miko and Li Syaoran were unable to convince her to live or able to move fast enough to stop her." She paused. "An empty coffin was cremated then buried privately in an 'undisclosed' location, away from public or media eyes. Neither Syaoran-san nor his children attended the burial, but that is a matter for our records only."

"Would you have attended the funeral of a horrific woman who did nothing but wreak havoc on _your_ lives?" Chiharu muttered.

"Any evidence of our presence was erased at the scene and at Ookami Inc. Nothing remains," Naoko stated.

"Good," the first voice answered. There was a pause. "And where is Kinomoto now?"

Tomoyo's face fell fractionally. "She's…taking a break, Sir and Ma'am. Just for a few weeks. She is organizing her report and her…thoughts."

"Well done team," one of the androgynous voices rang out.

"Yes, another excellent job," the second voice agreed. "We will present you with your next case soon."

"Thank you," came the chorus of girls in the room, but for the first time it fell rather flat of true sincerity.


	13. Epilogue

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

**Epilogue**

_-Several Months Later-_

Sakura stood facing the giant white screen in front of her, the center black as night, letting no features show of the two on the other side.

"Yamazaki Chiharu is on maternity leave. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol are to be wed in a matter of days. In addition, Naoko-san and Rika-san headed the last few missions," one of the voices informed her. "It is time you headed a mission again, Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura hesitated for a moment. She felt far from ready to take on a new mission after the whirlwind of her last one, but maybe a new change of pace was just what she needed. "I understand. I'll take it." She plastered on a smile. "I'm beginning to go stir-crazy as it is."

"Excellent," the second voice agreed amicably. "We were afraid we'd have to force you, had you failed to acquiesce."

"We need you back in the field, especially for this next case."

Sakura looked at the screen in puzzlement.

"It is…delicate," one voice explained.

"And we believe your experience and expertise will be most needed," the second finished.

"Understood," Sakura's reply echoed in the room.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Tomoyo asked her distracted friend.

"I'm fine Tomoyo," Sakura fixed a smile on her face. "And don't worry about me! This is _your_ day."

Tomoyo's worry grew into a smile and she all but glowed. "You're my friend Sakura-chan, of course I worry." She studied said friend for a moment with a trained eye. "Sakura," her voice took on a new tone. "Did they brief you on your new mission yet?"

"No," Sakura answered as she made the final adjustments on Tomoyo's wedding gown. "But they said that Mika would deliver it to me here."

Tomoyo bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth to say something when a quick knock sounded at the door.

"That better not be you again Eriol," Sakura spoke towards the door. "I already told you twice that you cannot see her until she's walking down that aisle."

A giggle sounded at the door as Mika poked her head inside. "Nope, it's just me!" She stepped in briefly. "Tomoyo-san," she breathed, "you're so _beautiful_."

Tomoyo flushed with appreciation. "Thank you, Mika-chan."

Mika beamed back before recalling her presence there. "Oh! The new assignment just arrived from work," Mika worked to keep her tone low. "And is waiting in the room down the hall, in the room on the right."

"Thank you Mika," Sakura tried to be sincere for her sixteen year-old niece.

Mika grinned brightly and excused herself from the room.

Tomoyo sighed deeply and pulled Sakura to her tightly. "Good luck. Stay strong," she whispered.

Sakura looked at her in mild amusement and puzzlement. "Tomoyo…?"

At that moment, Sakura's phone vibrated on the vanity table where she had set it down. She picked it up.

"Hello? Kinomoto Sakura speaking."

"Good afternoon Kinomoto," one of the voices from Ava answered. "Please enter the designated room to meet your assignment."

Sakura excused herself from Tomoyo's side, missing the flash of worry and misgiving that filled her friend's face.

"A new cover is not needed to obscure yours or Ava's identity," the voice continued as Sakura made her way down the short hall. She positioned an inviting smile on her face as her hand twisted the doorknob. "Your mission is to protect our client and client's family from a crazed, revenge-fueled ex-lover. The client's name this time is-"

Sakura opened the door and stopped dead at what met her eyes. Her smile froze and all color drained from her face. As her breath caught in her lungs, her phone plummeted to the floor, cutting off the unknown voice's last words. But she didn't need to hear them. She already knew. She knew all too well.

The clatter from Sakura's cellphone connecting with the floor drew all the room's eyes on her.

_No,_ she thought desperately. _Can fate really be this cruel?_

_**-End-**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Before you grab your pitchforks, yes, of course there will be a sequel. I'm working on it right now, and I am aiming to begin posting it soon. I ask for your patience until then :)  
I hope that you have enjoyed what was essentially "part one" of this story. Thank you so much for reading it, and I hope to see you again.  
To everyone who has stuck with me since the beginning (so ridiculously long ago), to those who joined along the way, and to those who happen to stumble across it long after its completion: thank you from the bottom of my heart. ~MidnightRosebud


End file.
